Rainbows
by increak96
Summary: Ghirahim learns of his troublesome little skychild being captured in Eldin and goes to see it for himself. Unfortunately, Link is trying to escape with his Mogma Mitts. Well, the Demon Lord can't have that... Rated for violence, torture-fic, COMPLETE!
1. Captured

**A/N: No, this is not yaoi. No, I will not be making it yaoi. Yes, I know it would be more popular if it WAS yaoi. Thanks!**

**So, this is a very bloody torture fic, so just know you were warned. Don't be gettin' sick on me or anything. It's rated M for a reason people! It's not going to be a sappy friendship fic, but I think I'll start to build a love\hate relationship with Ghirahim and Link. Again, not yaoi.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yes! A way out!<em>

Link could not have thanked the Mogma enough for the favor he had done for the young hero, and as he submerged his hands in dirt, he felt a small sense of hope forming in his chest. If he could get out from behind these bars, there was a chance he could still win and get the rest of the song he needed to finish his mission. Then he could find Zelda, get rid of Demise, and this whole 'save the world' nonsense would be over.

His head went into the ground as his train of thought continued, and by the time he made it to his shoulders, he had determined to find all of his weapons and the fire dragon post haste so something like this wouldn't happen again.

He managed to get to his waist, and his arm broke through to the other side. He smiled to himself, reaching forward with his other hand when he felt five fingers close around his ankle and give a hard jerk. It didn't pull him out, but it did get a good bit, and Link was just barely hanging onto the edge anymore, his stomach on down—or up—exposed.

A solid object sank into his gut, and he lurched forward, hitting his head on the rock that surrounded him and nearly losing his grip. He quickly reached down and grasped the opening with both hands, pulling himself deeper.

_Stupid Bokoblin. That's okay, though… shouldn't be too hard to shake off…_

"What an irksome skychild."

Link froze. That was _not _a Bokoblin. In fact, there was only one person who called him that, or had a voice that… uh… interesting.

"You irritate me more and more each time we encounter each other."

Link managed to get his head into the hole and he braced himself against the dirt ceiling, not allowing himself to be pulled into the floor above.

_I have to get out of here! I have to help Zelda!_

"What's this? Resistance?"

The unmistakable cackle of the Demon Lord was muffled by the earth, but still audible, and Link winced when his left leg was bent in an unnatural way and something heavy came down on it. The other leg—the one Ghirahim still held—was pulled taught. Link clawed at the soil, trying to get a handhold of some sort. Anything to help him escape whatever the sadistic maniac had planned for him.

Burning pain seared through his knee as a blade was driven in the back and twisted out before returning via thigh, leaving in the same manner, and reentering en route ankle.

Link held his breath through the first two tortures, but as the sword spiraled through the cartilage in the small joint, Link's mouth opened and an irrepressible scream escaped his lips, echoing off of the walls.

Ghirahim's laughter could be heard once again as the knife came down, creating more screams.

"Didn't I tell you I would make your ears bleed? Feel anything wet and warm yet, Link?"

Link _did _feel something wet and warm, but it came from his legs rather than his ears. His face was hot, but it was from the blood rushing to his head—not because he had pierced his eardrums.

_No handholds, no weapons, I'm upside down… shoot! I'm really stuck!_

Link really couldn't do a thing save himself, and that in it of itself was terrifying. He couldn't go forwards, and he couldn't go backward unless someone pulled him out, and Ghirahim was content to keep him where he was. Even if he did get out, he was still without his weapons and it wouldn't do much good.

Ghirahim gave a small tug, pulling Link out more, but not setting him completely free. Link waited in heart-stopping silence while Ghirahim stalled. Seconds seemed like hours while he squirmed in the tunnel, trying to push himself out, but only succeeding in cutting his hands open.

"Uncomfortable, Link? You seem to be wiggling quite a bit."

Link panted in the hole, losing stamina faster than blood, which seemed hard to believe. He imagined his green clothing was now a lovely shade of red, as he was soaked through his pants, chainmail, and undergarments with the life liquid.

The distinct, high-pitched zing of a sword being wielded, and Link's leg was thrown to the ground, making him twist as the wounds in the appendage were aggravated. A long line of pain over his lower back formed, swift and sharp. It was followed by another, and then another, and then more.

_He's going to kill me… he's actually going to do it!_

The blood from above splashed down the hole and into his mouth, making him choke. His vision blurred and started to black out from the blood now pounding his skull from the inside. Ghirahim's snicker still echoed in his mind though he had long ago stopped laughing, and his hands dropped blood into the chamber below, calling the monsters to his scent.

"St… STOP!"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim was tickled pink, and he shivered in pure pleasure as his victim cried out again and again. He clenched his fist and formed a blade of darkness in his hand, throwing the battered leg against the floor, seeing the boy in the pit writhe in agony.<p>

He stood over the twisting form and raised the blade, bringing it down smooth and sweet against the 'hero's' flawless skin. The screams echoed in the ground below, and Ghirahim could almost feel the ground shaking with the vibrations coming from his mouth.

Then suddenly, a detached sound from the rest. A very different noise above the ruckus.

"St… STOP!"

Ghirahim did not stop, as that would be far too soft of him, but instead drove harder, thinking over the odd situation.

_The skychild has never spoken a word to me. He's always so silent and leaves me to my monologue. Rude and disrespectful human can't even carry a conversation. However… I wonder if perhaps I can urge him to speak more._

A wicked grin spread over his features, showing his fangs.

"What did you say, Link? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you clearly."

Ghirahim held the sword high and in both hands, driving it through Link's hip and listening to the vocal ricochets that followed.

"AGH! P-please! St—"

Then nothing.

The human was not an idiot, and he knew it was showing weakness to beg in such a pathetic way. Ghirahim knew that, but he wasn't satisfied with what he had gotten, and he would not stop here. Not until the skychild was begging for mercy at the monster's feet where he belonged.

"You stopped singing to me, Link. Why? It was such a lovely song."

Ghirahim whipped the blade out and swung it in a wide arch, slicing deeply into the already tattered skin. Link jerked, banging his head against the rocks again and letting out a scream. Ghirahim drove it deep into the flesh on Link's recently healthy leg and tore it back out, hearing the shrill wails again.

The sound sent vibrations down his spine, and he wanted to hear more. He hated this child—this spoiled rotten brat who had everything handed to him. A guide, a school, a girl, a precious bird, a place among heroes. Everything. He wanted… he wanted to hurt him. That was all he wanted.

Ghirahim drove it down in again, and Link failed his pride a second time.

"St—stop! Pl…please… please sto…p… I can't… please…"

The body started to go limp, twitching only occasionally and shifting everyone once in a while as a groan escape the small opening. Ghirahim crouched down and straddled Link's hips, fingers tracing patterns in the blood on the teen's back, fingers curling through the tunic and chainmail.

"You know, Link, you shouldn't be ashamed of begging. You must follow your human instincts like the animal you are, and if they tell you to survive, well…" Ghirahim shrugged, grinning at the stiff body beneath him. "You don't like that? Terribly sorry, I'll watch myself next time. Not as if you could do anything though. Not like this."

Ghirahim finally ceased the child's torment and pulled Link up out of the hole, dropping him on the ground and kicking him to the side.

"You know what, Link? I'm not going to take your little playthings away from you." He stalked over to the quivering young one like a panther tailing its next meal. "I'm going to show you the generosity from my heart and give you a fair chance. But…" Ghirahim knelt down close to Link's head, tangling the hazel locks in his graceful fingers. "...understand that you can run time and time again like the futile, _worthless _human you are, but I will always find you. I will drag you back, and eventually, those darling little ears of yours _will_ bleed."

He reached down and took hold of the fire hoops Link had acquired earlier in his travels and gave a good twist, pulling the child's face closer to his own. Link whimpered—yes, whimpered—and pushed himself away landing back on the ground with a solid thud.

"Get… _away _from me."

Ghirahim smirked. "If you insist, skychild."

Link was thrown to the far corner of the room, and Ghirahim appeared opposite of him, arms splayed in a gesture of innocence. "You had your chance. I asked you where the second Gate of Time was. I asked _nicely._ I even mentioned the rainbows and giggles." There was a thick layer of sarcasm over the words but his sneer covered most of it. "However, you chose to be difficult, and now? We play the game by my rules. And there are absolutely _no _rainbows when we play my way." Then he pranced towards the door, waggling his fingers at Link in an almost flirtatious manner. "I shall see you later this evening, skychild. Perhaps you will be more inclined to conversation then."

The metal bars slammed with a bang, and Ghirahim disappeared in a shower of diamonds. His façade vanished and he threw his fist into the wall, sending stones scattering across the ground.

"Stupid skychild… I'll kill you—but not before I make you grovel at my feet for the mercy I will _never _give you."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Please review! Thanks! *heart*<strong>


	2. Close, But No Cigar

_It's been three days. Three days and that stupid skychild won't break. I need to drive harder. Somehow, I need to get him weaker than he already is. He's physically weak, but his resolve is strong. I need to break him… emotionally._

Ghirahim held his wine glass limply in his hand, watching the crimson beverage swirl around inside before he tipped it back and let the drink slide down his throat, leaving an almost bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

He flipped another page in his book and smirked as his eyes came to rest on the lovely city of Skyloft.

_Perhaps someone—other than Zelda—whom he wishes to protect. A friend or companion._

His eyes glimmered as they fell upon a particular page. He scanned it and flipped the page, looked at that one, and flipped it again.

_How many people does this brat know? There's… a lot. I suppose he's never lonely that way. Perhaps that's why he keeps beating me… _

Ghirahim snapped the book shut and snapped his fingers, a sword now present in his hand. "Not for long, skychild. I'll wipe every last one of them off your miserable island in the sky."

He threw his head back, letting out one of his signature laughs and storming out into the hall.

"This… will be very, very amusing."

* * *

><p><em>Zelda… she has to be so worried by now. I can't keep her waiting anymore. I have to get out of here, or I'll never make it in time. I can't let Ghirahim have her…<em>

Link struggled to get to his knees, pain searing through his body like a hot knife as he dragged himself towards the hole that was still clawed open from the days before. Throwing his hands in first, weakly taking off more bits of enriched volcano dirt, he tumbled down headfirst into the hole, letting out a soft moan as he hit the ground.

_I can do it… I have to… _

But everything hurt so badly. His muscles ached and with those centipede creatures around every turn, there was always the threat that more pain was on its way. His right knee screamed at him to stop moving, but he couldn't. What was he going to do? Go back? Get injured more? Try again when Ghirahim finally stopped tormenting him? That could take months! Years! He didn't have that kind of time.

Up ahead he saw light streaming down from an opening ahead, and he sped up a little, a smile gracing his lips. Maybe… just maybe… he could get out before Ghirahim discovered he was missing.

_Well, I believe I've done sufficient damage to this little hum-drum town. _

Ghirahim looked around at the flames, and the screams of the once happy and pleasant folk tickled his ears. Fists on his hips, he surveyed the boy at his feet, happy with himself.

"What's your name, human?"

The boy merely glared at him, holding his side where blood soaked into the dirt.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. You're Pipit, the senior boy and friend of Link's, correct?"

Pipit's eyes widened, and he lifted himself a little from the floor. "You know Link? What have you done with him? Where is he? He hasn't come back to replenish his supply in days!"

Ghirahim grabbed the human's shirtfront and lifted him high off of the ground. "So you _do _support him from up here. My suspicions were correct." He turned and walked towards one of the ledges the Skyloft residents used to go flying. "You are of no use to me, so I see no need to keep you around."

Throwing him backwards, he released the chainmail and tunic, watching as the freckled young man fell down to the clouds. He waved at him playfully, using his magic to capture the moment for later, and turned away from the ledge.

Ghirahim observed the area once again, taking a few more pictures to show the skychild later, and then he walked off of the island, making his way towards the red beam of light shooting up from the land below. He could leave his legions here easily and come back later when he was satisfied with their job. For now, he had a mischievous little hero to check up on.

_There is simply no way that boy will sit around and do nothing while his precious Zelda is still struggling to stay out of my grasp. He's so… determined. Perhaps, this is what the humans call love?_

Ah, yes. Love. That's probably what the boy had. Or something like it, anyways. The way his eyes flashed when Ghirahim mentioned her, and the little pitter-pattering of his heart when he thought about her. She seemed to be his… his sustenance of sorts.

_Goodness knows I never felt that way about Master. I look up to him, and I respect him. I fear him. And I believe that is where my dearest little Linky boy has made a fatal error. He has attached himself to the goddess and made his own mind his liability. _

Ghirahim smirked, looking beneath himself to the thick barrier of clouds below. A game awaited him down there, but did he have all the necessary pieces to play?

He turned slowly back towards the smoldering island, flames spewing from every home, screams echoing through the air. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as a light smile tugged at his lips. He took one, final picture and then the ground dropped out beneath him, and he fell.

Fabulously, of course.

* * *

><p>Link was laying in the dark, holding himself and panting as he tried to remember where he was and what was going on. He… he was in a tunnel, he knew that. He had come in and out of several but… there was an arrow in his side. Was he shot? At which point was he shot? And was it down here, or did he just manage to get here and then pass out?<p>

The corners of his vision turned black, and he felt sick to his stomach from all the pain. He dragged himself to his knees for the millionth time and started for the exit. He could see it. He was getting closer.

SCREECH!

Link jerked as an animal shriek rang through the tunnels. Whipping his head to the left and right, his gaze locked onto the gigantic centipede that was charging him full speed. He jumped forwards, but the creature still managed to claw his leg open as it passed. Link hit the ground, coughing blood onto the back of his hand, which lay limply under his head.

SCREECH!

The wail sounded again, and Link raised his head to see it was now coming at him head on. There was no way out—not in his condition. He ducked his head down and closed his eyes, waiting for the agony to come. There was a brief pause…

He slammed into the ground with a thud and clenched his teeth in anger, pain, and fear. He waited for it to find him again, but realized there should have been no second chance.

_How am I alive? There's no way…_

His eyes opened slowly and looked in front of him, seeing nothing but some ash and lavender smoke—remnants of the now dead monster. So then what…?

His line of vision traveled slowly upwards until he saw white-glove fingers and a hand to go with them. He turned to look over his shoulder, heart pounding his chest, mind racing to find an escape from the thing on top of him. Panic crept into his throat and he stared at the one who had saved his life in hatred and fear.

"G…Ghirahim?"

The demonic creature smiled down at him. "You ran much sooner than I thought you would. Do you know what this has done to my schedule?"

Link shook his head slowly, breathing hard as he stared at the ground, feeling Ghirahim pushing him into the dirt. Tears brimmed his eyes, a horrible wave of defeat washing over him. "How…?"

"Oh, I was just stopping by Skyloft to finish up some business and I saw the red beam and thought to myself: 'my, my, I'm sure Link is getting lonely down there by himself. I should go check on him.' But low and behold I got to your cell and you had run off. Of course, right away I felt sad inside and decided I should find you as quickly as possible. Thank goodness I did, too, or you would be dead, and then we wouldn't be able to discuss the subject of punishment."

Link's breath hitched and he dug his fingers into the dirt, hiding his face. Skyloft? He had been to Skyloft? What had he done? Why couldn't Link do anything to stop him?! Was… was he really that weak?

He fought to inhale, barely grabbing filthy air and whispering to himself, "Please no…"

Ghirahim grinned. "What was that, skychild?"

Link didn't respond. He wouldn't. Rather, he couldn't. The pain in his body was just too much. He moved his lips, trying to form words, but nothing came out but a few trickles of blood.

"It's rather rude of you to keep me waiting."

Link clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to make some sort of movement or noise to show Ghirahim that he wasn't ignoring him. He didn't want to take any more of a beating than the sadist already had planned.

"Very well, remain silent. I shall try and mend my hurt feelings, and in the meantime, you can console me. Won't you sing for me like you did this morning? And the day before that?"

Link felt a twisting in his gut, like he would rather be dead than here, but there was nothing he could do to help himself. Completely helpless and alone. No Fi, no Zelda, no weapons, no teachers, no classmates. Just him and his psycho demon captor.

Then, subconsciously, Link started to relay the message of his inability to speak.

He started to cry.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim's eyes widened at the water running down the hero's face, and he reached out tentatively, almost scared of touching it. Certainly he had seen the saline from afar while attacking countless villages and slaying the innocent, but he had never been so close to what the humans referred to as 'tears'. He was almost there when he jerked his hand back and repositioned it next to the other one, which was firmly pressed into Link's back.<p>

"Come now, don't tell me you're crying because of a little chastisement coming your way."

To Ghirahim, though, it didn't seem like actual crying. Not like when the humans made noise and got headaches from the dehydration and had pain in their chest from even heaving after a few moments of wailing. No, this was just silent tears. Salt water running down his dirt-smudged cheeks. Perhaps an uncontrollable reaction the humans had when they felt a certain amount of pain. But why so silent? If he was in even more pain than before, why not beg?

Ghirahim tilted his head to the side and grabbed the boy's hair, pulling his head back and looking down into the sapphire eyes.

"Or perhaps you cannot speak, hmm?"

Link's eyes flashed with something, eyes wide and excited. His head jerked, his expression seeming to relay, "Yes! You understand!"

Ghirahim teleported them both back to the cell, grabbed his captive by the wrists, and pushed him back against the wall, flicking his tongue through the air before Link's face. He released the battered teen and snapped his fingers, chains snaking around the hero's arms and holding him in place.

"Very well, if you can't speak, you can't amuse me. Maybe I should end it here. You're of no use to me, much like that senior brat in Skyloft." Ghirahim shrugged and started walking towards the exit, leaning back against the bars as if debating something.

Link's head snapped to Ghirahim, and he coughed hoarsely, eyes wide and questioning. Ghirahim smirked at the sight of those horrified orbs, and he approached the boy.

"Yes, Skyloft. I'm speaking of Pipit. I'm certain you know him—brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his face? Kind, selfless, confident, but a little nervous with the girls, and a peacekeeper all over."

Link shook his head, gaping at Ghirahim, who laughed and did a bit of a dance as he leapt backwards, snapping his fingers and landing gently in a chair he created.

"Oh, yes! I can see it in your eyes!" He changed his voice to one with which he aimed to mock the defeated 'chosen one'. "Not Pipit! Not the academy! Why did you have to destroy everything I love just to break me? Why? You meanie Mr. Ghirahim!" And he laughed again at the furious expression on Link's face.

"SHUT UP!" Link roared, jumping forwards but being restrained by the chains. He hit his head as he came back, swooning a bit before falling against the wall, violent coughs and spasms racking his body.

"Excuse me?" Ghirahim jumped up, his seat dissipating beneath him, and leapt forwards, giving the boy a sharp backhand. "Watch it, human. You are nothing compared to me, and I will not be spoken to in that way. Not by scum like you." He turned and went over to the door again, toying with the keys in his hands. "Of course, I don't really see why you're mad at me. It's all your fault I had to go after them. If you had just told me what I wanted, it never would have happened."

As he spoke, he made visions of the attack flit through Link's mind, giving him a vivid picture of what had happened. People falling from the edge. Children screaming and crying. Smoke, flames, blood, gore, tears… everything.

"All that fire. Imagine how many homes burned. I wonder if the children made it out. And the people's livelihoods… Oh? What's this? Who's that young man falling off the edge? I daresay! I believe it's Pipit, is it not?"

Link pulled at the chains and shut his eyes, trying to clear his head of the awful thoughts. He screamed and grit his teeth, more tears wetting the recently drying areas.

"And it's all thanks to you 'hero of the goddess'."

Ghirahim bowed mockingly and walked out, slamming the door. But as he made his way down the hall, his stride slowly losing confidence when he was certain he could not be seen, his hand made its way to his stomach, where a sick feeling was starting to form.

"Why… why do I feel so… wrong?"

Ghirahim was sure he had no idea, but he had never felt this before, and thus had nothing to compare it with. He had no other incidents to look at and decide from where this awful feeling had come. All he knew was he didn't like it—and for some reason, he thought it related to the boy clothed in green mourning twenty paces away.

But of course, that was impossible.

…Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is much less violent than the last one, no?**

**Link: *rolls eyes* Yeah, sure.**

**Me: Well, we can repeat Chapter 1 if you like... *leaves it hanging***

**Ghirahim: Yes, yes, yes!**

**Link: No, no, no!**

**Me: Then shut up and go with it!**

**Link: *sighs in relief***

**Me: However, there will be more pain for you, Link.**

**Link: *facepalm***

**Ghirahim: *his creepy ritual dance thing***

**Please review! Thanks!  
><strong>


	3. Forming A Plan

**A/N: Okay.. kinda nervous about this one. So many people reviewed already, and now I'm worried I'll let'cha all down! I'm gonna do my best though, and I hope you'll keep liking it!**

**Thanks to Unforseen Fortuity, daMikuofAZ, Juana la Clicker-Rooster, MusicLife, and Vann-Chan!**

**So, without further ado...**

**CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

><p>Pipit groaned, opening his eyes with much effort and taking a deep gasp of air. His chest felt as though he had been holding his breath for days, and his brain was pulsing from the inside, banging on his head and sinuses like it was going to break out his nose and ears any second.<p>

His closed his eyes again, trying to alleviate the pain. "Ow…"

"Pipit! Are you okay?"

Pipit vaguely registered the distant voice of a female, and a door opening and closing before his eye was forced open and he saw a teacher looking down at him.

"Are you alright, Pipit?"

"Instructor Owlan?"

Owlan smiled down at the senior and nodded. He stood up and turned to the first speaker, who Pipit realized was Karane.

"I think he'll be just fine. He needs to rest for a while, but soon enough he'll be back on his feet. You did a wonder for him, grabbing both him and his bird when they were shot down."

"Thank you." Karane's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she cast a smile in Pipit's direction.

"As I said, I believe he's fine, but please keep an eye on him for me while I check on the other students."

Karane nodded. "Yes, absolutely. Thank you, Instructor Owlan."

Owlan smiled and left, and Karane turned to Pipit, a smile on her face as the worry started to release her and allow relaxation to fill its space.

"You scared me, silly." Karane tousled his hair, making him wince. "Oops. Sorry."

Pipit smiled weakly. "It's okay. Thank you, Karane. I don't really remember what happened, but I know it had something to do with you."

Karane blushed a little darker than before, turning her head slightly. "It was nothing."

Pipit shook his head, and then grabbed it, letting out a soft moan. "I don't think so. I remember being thrown, and then calling my Loftwing. I was flying back to Skyloft, and everything just started hurting. I don't even know what happened. And from what the instructor said, you caught both me _and _my bird. That hasn't been done before in the history of Skyloft!"

Karane rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I wasn't really thinking. I was just worried about you."

Pipit smiled, putting a hand behind her neck and pulling her closer and softly kissing her lips. "Thank you."

Karane smiled.

Pipit grinned.

And then he winced.

"I think… I think I need to sleep some more. Did they give me anything for the pain?"

Karane held up a bottle. "The potion lady has been giving her stock away for free since the attack. We've all had to give up some stuff and band together to make it through this." Karane looked at the bottle by the bed. "It says… five to ten minutes. Take it now and the pain should go away soon enough."

Pipit took the potion and drank it all in on gulp. "Thanks."

Karane took the dirty bottle away from him and pushed him back into the sheets. "Now you rest. I'll go tell Instructor Owlan you took the potion." Karane backed out of the room, and Pipit nodded, closing his eyes.

The door eased shut, and they snapped back open.

Pipit had no intentions of sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>It's all my fault… I should never have left… I should have just stayed in Skyloft. This never would have happened.<em>

The meeting at Skyview flashed through Link's mind.

_No, no, if I had stayed he would've gotten Zelda that day. But… maybe I shouldn't have attacked him. Maybe I should have run. No, that wouldn't have worked, he still would've gotten her. But maybe if I hadn't made him mad…_

Link jumped when he heard the footsteps in the hall. He shuddered when they got closer, and curled up in his corner, covering his head and squeezing his eyes shut, wishing all of this pain and torment would go away.

_Please… please leave me alone… please…_

"Goodness, you are one lazy skychild, aren't you?"

Link didn't lift his head when he heard Ghirahim's voice. In fact, he shrunk lower, gripping his hair and moaning to himself.

"Stand up, Link."

Link shook his head, pushing himself even deeper into his little hole. He hated cowering like this, but the last thing he needed was another fit of rage hurtled at Skyloft.

"Stand _up_!"

Ghirahim kicked his side sharply, and Link jumped to his feet before toppling back over, the pain in his legs almost unbearable. Raising his gaze to Ghirahim's face, he stared in wide-eyed horror, waiting to see what the beast had in store for him.

"Can't stand?" Ghirahim shook his head, sighing heavily. He snapped his fingers, and Link jumped, feeling cold shackles on his wrists, dragging him to his feet and holding him there.

"It's been several days now, Link, and I have yet to find that second Gate of Time."

_Oh, no…_

From the beginning of what Link knew was going to be a long speech, he could tell Ghirahim was on the verge of rage. He just had that tone.

"You won't give me any information to aid me in my search. In fact, you won't even give me the satisfaction of seeing you beg for mercy. All proper like at my feet." Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. "I have been waiting my entire _existence _to get my hands on this girl, and you will not stand in my way! You may have resisted me thus far, but as you can see, your actions have only caused pain for others and annoyance for me. The longer you continue this nonsense, the more people will be wiped out until there's nothing left of this wretched land but you, me, and the Spirit Maiden, who will then be mine to take!"

Link stiffened. "You can't have her!" he snarled, pulling on the restraints.

Ghirahim backhanded him, dissipating the chains and letting him toppled to the floor, giving him the perfect angle for his foot to drive into his head. "As if. I'm not in the mood for your jokes today, Link."

Link jumped up and grabbed Ghirahim's belt, sending them both toppling to the floor. "I'm not joking."

Ghirahim growled, throwing Link off of himself and teleporting to his feet. "How dare you?! You filthy little—" He stopped, composing himself. "Nevermind. The point is, I will find that gate, with or without you, and she will be mine whether you like it or not!"

Ghirahim's shout echoed for a few moments in the empty chamber. Link panted from the exertion and close heat, sweat pouring down his forehead. His wounds burned, every breath reopening the slices on his back.

Ghirahim watched him for a few moments, and then his lips curled up into a smirk. He raised his hand above his head gracefully, snapping his fingers and materializing a long bull whip.

"You didn't think I came down here just to scold you, did you, skychild?"

Link swallowed hard, backing up just slightly. _A skychild can dream, can't he?_

The demon continued to grin, approaching his cornered victim with frenzied malice in his eyes.

SWISH CRACK!

Pain seared across his chest, a long red stripe forming where the whip had touched him. He jumped, biting back a cry as Ghirahim pulled the leather in a full circle, striking him again. The thrash cracked, singing out against the air and cutting through to his skin, red marks adoring his upper body as the pain began to steadily increase.

Link felt his eyes tearing up, fear blocking all thoughts in his mind but retreat. Pushing himself back into a corner, he tried to think of some way—any way!—to get out of the way of that whip.

He grunted again as it struck him in the stomach, and he tried to run for the door.

SWISH!

Link gasped as he felt something coil around his leg, and he started to fall, a soft snap echoing through his mind. His chest slammed into a smooth, flat surface, and his body was suddenly entangled in nothing but chains.

"Oh, skychild… you've been so naughty. Naughty boys must be punished, you know?"

Link screwed his eyes shut. The way Ghirahim said it just made him feel sick to his stomach!

_I have to think of a way out of here!_

But the chains were thick and heavy on his abused backside, and he found himself unable to move.

Ghirahim's footsteps were playful, and even though Link couldn't see him, he imagined he was skipping or dancing or something of the like. Then he heard that sound again. That horrifyingly painful sound…

SWISH! CRACK!

* * *

><p>Pipit checked his pockets again, nodding to himself when he saw everything he needed was there. He ran through a mental checklist, adjusted his shirt, and then approached his window, where a rope was tied and ready to take him to the ground.<p>

_It shouldn't be too hard to find Link. After all, there isn't supposed to be anything down there, so whatever _is _down there can't be too terribly big._

He stepped closer to the windowsill, taking the rope in his hands, dull pain still jolting his head.

"What are you doing?"

Pipit jumped three feet in the air and whirled, trying to hide the rope behind his back. He blinked when he saw who it was, or more importantly that this person was fully clothed and armed. As if prepared for a trip…

"Oh, hey Karane! You should be in bed right now."

Karane crossed her arms over her chest. "So should you."

Pipit sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Look, Karane, I can't really explain it right now, but I have to go somewhere, and it's really important."

Karane frowned. "Like where? And what are you going to do in that condition? Do you need to fly? Because your Loftwing is still injured."

Pipit struggled to find words, finally settling on. "If I told you, you wouldn't let me go. But I know I can do this, so please, don't tell anyone what you know." He turned towards the window and put a foot up on the sill, gripping the rope in his hands.

"It's about the man with the white hair, isn't it?"

Pipit's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder at her. "You saw?"  
>She nodded, eyes serious and focused. "I did. The one who was in charge of everything. He was talking to you. What did he say?"<p>

Pipit stopped for a moment, trying to think. He knew he could trust Karane, but she was his girl, and he didn't want her to get hurt. She was obviously observant and wise if she had seen the man in all of that confusion but kept it to herself. She had a Loftwing that could fly, and he did not. Plus, she was his friend, and as good a fighter as they come…

"He has Link."

Karane opened her mouth as if she were going to gasp or shout in surprise, but then shut it and rubbed her chin. "So that's why he hasn't come back recently. He's been captured…"

"I can only imagine what's being done to him, and maybe while we're down there we can help find Zelda. I have enough potions to sustain myself and him. We could get a few for you, or we could use them sparingly. I have supplies, and even thought Link never said much about the land down there, it had to have food and drinkable water or he couldn't have stayed down for days at a time."

Karane nodded. "Well, I have everything I need, so I'm—" She stopped, glancing up at the ceiling and holding her chin. "Actually… Let me grab something. I'll meet you at the red light."

"Sounds good." Pipit smiled at her. "And thank you."

Karane ran out of the room, and Pipit jumped onto the windowsill and slid down the rope, his thick gloves protecting his hands from the vicious burn of the coarse fabric.

_Don't worry, Link. We're coming for you._

* * *

><p>Ghirahim pulled the whip back again and let it fly for the last time, hearing the scream come from Link's mouth. He snapped his fingers and the whip disappeared along with the restraining chains that had held Link down during the beating.<p>

"Now, I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Wh-what… what lesson?" the child panted.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one learning it!"

Link didn't reply, laying over the stone Ghirahim had pulled up from the ground with his magic. Blood trickled down his chin, his broken body heaving as he tried to draw in oxygen. Pain was etched on his face, and he clenched his fists in a weak attempt to remain strong.

Ghirahim watched him for a few seconds and then clapped his hands. "Up with the pants, down with the shirt, wipe your face, and return to your corner. Chop, chop!"

Link slowly raised himself from the stone and managed to somehow pull his pants up over his reddened backside, but his shirt was still haphazardly twisted up over his shoulders. He stumbled to his corner and collapsed, hissing as his zebra striped back came in contact with the wall.

"I'm happy to confide in you that the rainbows have returned once again!" Ghirahim said cheerfully, sitting on the rock Link had so recently occupied. "You remember somewhere around the fortieth lash we were so rudely interrupted by that messenger? Of course you do. Well! That messenger gave me some very interesting information about your. Little. Lady." He tapped Link's nose to emphasize the last three words, and then teleported to the exit of the room. "So if you don't mind, I shan't keep a lady waiting. It's rather uncouth, wouldn't you say?"

Link let his head fall, gripping his forehead and clenching his jaw.

"Farewell, skychild." Ghirahim teleported out and shortly afterwards appeared in his room. He stepped into his bathroom and looked in the mirror, scowling.

He wasn't green, and he didn't appear to be unhealthy in the slightest. So why? Why did he feel even sicker than before? The way his gut twisted and protested, screaming at him and punishing his chest as well, making his heart race.

_What is _happening _to me?_

He walked back into his study and started quickly digging through his tomes. He grabbed a book on what human's called 'emotions'. He flipped through the pages quickly but nothing he found seemed to fit what he was feeling.

"Of course not! Why would they? I mean, after all, I'm not some helpless mortal who's a slave to his feelings. I make my own choices, and I will do whatever I please without thinking twice."

He chuckled darkly, slamming the book shut.

"You're in for it now, skychild. You will be begging me to treat you as mercifully as I did when I first caught you leaving your cell." He laughed again, teleporting out of the study to start following this recent lead on the spirit maiden. "Oh, yes. Begging."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *hides* DON'T HURT MEH! *peeks out* Did you like?  
><strong>

**Just saying up front, PipitKarane is Cannon! Depending on who you give Cawlin's letter to Cawlin is either haunted or turned down and Pipit and Karane hook up. **

**Yes, Pipit is ALIVE! It was never my intention to kill him! I knew he would make it from the start! AWESOME AUTHOR POWER, GO!**

****So, I hope y'all liked it! Please don't shoot me! And if you're feelin' up to it, leave a review! Flames will be used to snuff out the rainbows in Ghirahim's heart!****


	4. Within Reach

**A\N: ** Nothing much to say on this chapter...  
><strong>**

**_Mentions:_ daMikuofAZ, Unforseen Fortuity, Vann-Chan, and MusicLife, Neon Dystortion, zeldawolf2000, Goldenfur97, LexPeters, Farli30519, and **henslight, thank you so much for the reviews! ^^****

**Ghirahim: Yeah, yeah, you love them and all. Can I please get back to torturing Link?**

**Me: Don't be hatin' on my reviewers!**

**Ghirahim: I will do what I want. I'm the Demon Lord.**

**Me: I'm the author. *cracks whip* You ain't the only sadist here. *SWISH***

**Ghirahim: *jumps up* THAT SMARTS!  
><strong>

**Link: *points* Ha ha!**

**Ghirahim: *growls* You aren't out of my prison yet, sky child.**

**Me: Enjoy! I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Pipit yawned loudly, stretching his arms up above his head as he pulled himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and looked around at the birds and plants, taking a few moments to remember where he was before he got to his feet, dusted himself off, and leaned over to shake Karane's shoulder.<p>

"Come on, sleepyhead! I think we came down the wrong light."

Karane looked up, opening one eye and frowning at him. Tucking her hands under her head and curling up tighter, she tried to ignore him.

"Come on, Karane!" Pipit laughed, putting out the campfire and gathering up what few supplies they had into his pack. He knelt down at a nearby bush, pulling some berries from the branches and inspecting them. "We have to find Link, and this place looks more like the forest he described than the… what did he say it was called again?"

"Volcano."

"Right, right, Volcano." He paused. "Hey Karane, your voice sounds different. Do you feel well?"

Pipit turned and saw Karane was sitting up and staring at him. "That wasn't me."

They both jumped up and looked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious noise. Finally, Pipit's gaze landed on an elderly woman in a long pointed hat standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Hello?" he asked, stepping towards her slowly with one hand on the hilt of his blade.

The woman smiled slightly at him. "You can release your weapon. I merely came to tell you that you are indeed correct. This is not the right place for you. The volcano you seek is that way." She pointed a long, bony finger to a distant mountain. "You could fly there if you were above the clouds, but I fear you would be seen by your peers, and this is a mission better kept to secrecy."

Pipit and Karane looked at each other, speechless. Karane turned back the old woman and asked, "How do you know all this?"

The woman smiled again. "I am a friend of Link's," was all she said, and judging from the tone in her voice, that was all they were going to get.

Pipit let go of his sword at those words, and he now felt silly for trying to defend himself against an old lady. "Uh, well, thanks. We'll head in that direction I guess."

"Before you leave, you should take this." The woman tossed a bottled potion to them, and then turned to go.

Pipit held it out to her, running to the edge of the clearing. "We don't need it, that's alright. We have plenty."

"Ah, but this one is special. It is for Link. Take it, and tell him it's from me."

Pipit looked at Karane, who shrugged. "What's your name? What should we call you?" he asked, turning back around. But the woman was gone.

Karan threw on her pack and put the potion in it. Pipit secured his once again and turned away from where the woman once stood. "Do you think we can trust her?"

"What choice do we have? We don't know anything about this world, other than the fact that last night when we tried to land, I got bruised something awful."

Pipit chuckled. "Yeah, me too." He scratched his chin. "Still, I wonder if we should tell Link about her or the potion."

Karan shrugged and started off towards the mountain. "We'll see how bad his injuries are. If we think he needs it…"

Pipit nodded with an, "Alright," and followed.

It took a few days for them to make it all the way to Eldin Volcano, and once they did, it took a little while for them to get used to the surroundings. Still, after seeing all the monsters and gates and searchlights, they knew they were in the right place.

"Link's definitely here."

Pipit confirmed her statement with a nod and pulled out his bow and arrow, striking down as many of the watchtowers as he could from where he was standing.

"Bow and arrow?" Karane watched, somewhat fascinated, as the arrow hit its mark every time.

"Only seniors get to use them. I'm certain Link has one though. I've seen him use it a few times."

Karane nodded, creeping along closer to the nearest gate as the bokoblin guarding it was taken out. She quickly scaled it, getting to the other side, and Pipit followed shortly afterwards.

"I bet they've taken all his stuff."

Karan pointed above them to a ledge. "Maybe that's some of it."

Pipit watched her climb, but was anxious to find Link. Seeing all these weapons and barbarians made him think they really would need that potion—and soon. He reached up and tugged on her tunic, and she quickly jumped up to the top and turned around to look at him.

"Let's split up. I'll go find Link, and you try to find his stuff."

Karane nodded and pulled the elixir out of her pouch, tossing it down to him. "Here, take this!" She pulled off one of her dual swords. "And this, for Link."

Pipit nodded, gave a two-finger salute, and then ran over the sod, trying to think in his mind, _If I were an evil overlord… where would I hide a Skyloftian child?_

* * *

><p>Link hit the wall hard, blood spurting from his mouth as he slid down to the floor, holding his sides and coughing onto the dirt. Ghirahim flipped his hair back out of his eyes and snapped a sword into existence.<p>

"I tire of this game, skychild." Ghirahim brought the weapon down, slashing his chest open. "Honestly, I have given you chance after chance after chance." He struck him each time he said chance and then once more for good measure. "I am losing all patience with you."

"Don't you get it?!" Link snarled, holding himself as the blood fell in buckets from the lacerations and wounds that riddled his body. "I am not going to surrender! You can give as many of your fake deals and sick chances as you want, and you can torture me until I die, but I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Ghirahim jumped at the force in his voice, but he recovered quickly, pulling the blade up and preparing to thrust. "Is that really what you want, skychild?"

The hero swallowed hard, shutting his eyes and waiting for that devastating, final blow. He felt a tingle go up and down his spine. Often he thought he would prefer it if the twisted man _would _just kill him instead of continuing in these tortures, but now that death was an option, it seemed so much more… finalizing. The end. Goodbye. Over. Done.

Ghirahim obviously sensed this, and he grinned maliciously, edging the sword closer to him.

"Don't think I need you. I kept you alive for mere pleasure of tormenting you. Finding the second gate would be… a challenge, no doubt. But considering the time frame I have, it would be doable. It's just more entertaining this way."

Link lowered his head, knowing this was true. Then again, what good was he to anybody? How long had he been here while Zelda was fleeing for her life and his home was being burned to ashes?

"You've been here one week, Link. Your time is up."

Link jolted forwards and screamed as the blade sank into his chest, fresh blood sliding down his torso and pooling around him. Through his blurred vision, he saw Ghirahim looking down at him, not with his signature smirk, but with an almost… disturbed expression on his face. He looked even whiter than normal, and he stepped back away from Link, looking the boy up and down before snapping his fingers and vanishing in a cloud of diamonds.

Link gasped for air, straightening himself up.

_What was that? He didn't even take his sword or finish me off! And the look on his face. It wasn't fear it was… disgust? With me? Or with something else? Has he gotten news about Zelda?_

It didn't matter anyways. He was bleeding out fast, and he couldn't see straight anymore. He was slick with blood, and with every pounding heartbeat, death became one second closer. He was emotionally drained—sick of the games, the twisted sadism, the 'trapped like a rat' sensation, the news of the life he once knew being torn to pieces.

Did he want to leave Zelda? No, of course not… but what choice did he have? He was doing no one any good down here and unless he received help, the situation wasn't going to get any better.

Exhausted and riddled with painful wounds, he went completely limp, ready to let nature take its course.

_S…sorry… Zelda… I can't… I don't know what to do… I'm completely stuck…_

"Link!"

Link vaguely heard the voice, but he couldn't hold onto it, and slowly he fell back into unconsciousness.

Pipit grabbed onto Link's torso as he slumped forwards, blood staining his uniform as it seeped out of Link's chest. Grabbing the blade, he pushed Link back against the wall and took a deep breath. He made sure he had a good grip and was holding it steady, and then pulled it out as fast as he could, a new waterfall of crimson fluid replacing the old.

Thinking fast, he put the minor on his back and grabbed the potion out of his pocket. He twisted off the cap and looked around, making sure he wasn't being watched by anyone who would try and steal the drink or shoot it out of his hands. Supporting Link's neck with his free hand, he poured the potion in slowly, trying to get Link to swallow it in his unconscious state.

After a few failed attempts, Link started to get the hang of it, and as awareness gradually returned to him, he sat up and took the bottle from Pipit's hands, drinking the whole thing down in one gulp before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Link rubbed his eyes while Pipit patted his back and stashed away the empty bottle, and then they made eye contact.

"P…Pipit? You're alive?!" Link reached out and squeezed the upperclassman's face as if he wasn't sure what he saw was real.

Pipit frowned. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Link jumped to his feet and pulled Pipit up with him, though he swooned a bit before his explanation began. "You fell of the edge! Ghirahim threw you down below!"

Pipit threw Link's arm around his shoulders and walked him out of the cell, stabbing a stray red bokoblin before he could sound his horn. "How did you know that?" His words collided with Link's question of, "How did you get the door open?" and there was a moment of confusion before they finally managed to relay their stories to each other.

"I did fall, but Karane caught me. She's out finding your stuff, and I came to get you. I heard the screams all the way out here, and I knew something terrible had to be happening to make you shout like that. I took out a few of those monster things and stole the keys. I heard a snap and ran as fast as I could, and I found you with a sword in your chest."

Link started to pant, his stamina diminishing quickly, and Pipit handed him a red potion as they continued to run, hoping the increase in hearts would help how his stamina held out. Link finished off the drink and handed the bottle back.

"Thanks. Ghirahim—the demon in white—showed me what happened maybe… uh, three days ago? I, uh, I didn't really have any concept of time in there. Anyways, he has some kind of magic he uses to make weapons appear, and I guess he can project images, too. I thought you were gone…"

Pipit smiled. "I'm not."

Link laughed softly, wincing in pain. "Obviously."

They made it out of the prison, finding themselves near the base of the volcano. Pipit stopped and shielded his eyes, looking out over the terrain before pointing. "There! Karane's halfway up already. And look at all the stuff she has!"

Link squinted in the thick haze and nodded. "We better catch up." He took a deep breath and they started to run, Pipit no longer helping the partially recovered Link. The air was coated with smog, and with every hot breath, Link looked weaker and weaker.

Pipit shook his head, musing to himself. _Poor Link… I think the headmaster was wrong to send him on a mission like this. I know he's worried about his daughter, but…_

Link continued to wipe his forehead of sweat, panting and gasping for air as they made it to where Karane once was. Pipit stared up the massive hill before them and turned a lighter shade. He shook his head, doubling over.

"I need—to catch—my breath… how about—you?"

Link just nodded, coughing blood onto the ground in between huffs.

"Not completely healed?"

Link shook his head, licking his lips in a desperate attempt to get the dryness out of his mouth. Ash was still falling from the sky, and Pipit didn't even feel safe opening his mouth to speak for fear of inhaling too much, so there was no way his tongue was leaving his mouth until they were far, far away from the fire mountain. He would have to put up with the dryness.

"Come on, let's go," Link said, straightening up and running up the hill.

Pipit followed him, amazed at how he forced himself—under these conditions, in these surroundings, and considering his age—to push forward simply because he knew they needed to get out. Any normal person would have just found a place to hide and settled there until they were better. Link wasn't satisfied with that. He needed action, and he needed to fix the problem now.

"I see Karane!" Link called, a new determination flashing in his ocean eyes. He took a brief rest on one of the wooden platforms up the hill and then continued up even higher until they were on land again.

"Karane!" he called out, and she turned to them, smiling and waving.

Pipit and Link finally arrived, and the three formed a sort of huddle by the overturned watchtower.

Karane handed over Link's stuff and removed a potion from her pouch. "I found almost everything. I just can't find your pouch, and I can't find your sword."

Link looked up at the peak, where flames and sulfur bellowed from the opening in a large plume of black and red. "Up there. It'll be inside." Link gulped down the drink with a raspy 'thank you' and wiped his mouth.

Karane wiped her forehead. "And you can't do without that stuff?"

Link shook his head. "No way." Then he turned to them. "You guys have already done so much. You don't have to come with me. In fact, it's probably better that way. Ghirahim will be coming to find me any minute, and I don't want him to capture you, too."

Pipit shook his head, stepping onto the bridge. "No. We're not leaving you." He was on the other side now, and he refused to even look back at them. "We're going to see this through, and no way is that Ghira-whatever getting his hands on you."

Karane nodded in agreement and followed Pipit across. Link smiled and ran after them, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument. Pipit moved aside as Link got closer and let him take the lead. After all, Link new the layout better and was more accustomed to dealing with these monsters.

_He seems to be back to normal… but something in his eyes is off._

Pipit frowned, but said nothing and walked beside Karane on the dry red earth of Eldin.

* * *

><p>"So we got your pouch, your sword, and you learned a song. Now what?"<p>

Link scanned the recently cleared area, still out of breath and blood occasionally dripping to the ground and forming puddles. "Now? Now we run."

Pipit looked out as well and smiled, taking a deep breath. "The air is so much cleaner! You sure made that dragon happy."

Link gave him a smile, nodding slightly before quickly saying, "By the way, don't tell anyone. They're just a legend, remember?"

Pipit and Karane both nodded, and Pipit put his finger in front of his lips. "The secret's safe."

"Thanks." Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright, let's go."

The trio started for the edge, preparing themselves for the semi-rough slide down the sand. However, they skidded to a halt as a wall of diamonds appeared in front of them. Pipit and Karane were lost for a moment, looking left and right before finally spotting the problem. Link was already facing him—he probably knew right away and whirled around immediately.

"I've decided Link. It's a skychild thing. Everyone that comes from the cursed land in the sky destined to be a difficult…" Ghirahim formed a sword in his right hand, approaching them. "…stubborn…" He formed a sword in the other one and took a few more steps. "Irritating, plan-ruining dogs for their blasted goddess!" He lunged forward with a shout, thrusting his sword at Link's head. A blade collided with his own, but Link had yet to unsheathe his weapon, and as the black saber flew through the air, Link and Ghirahim both turned their attention to Karane.

Ghirahim raised his hands and snapped, quickly pinning her to the rocks with his black magic. Link lunged at him, slicing towards his head, but Ghirahim grabbed the blade between his fingers, and Pipit received the same treatment as his girl. Snapping again, a dome appeared.

"Now it's just you and me, Link. You have pushed and pushed, and I will not tolerate this anymore. You are not worth the information."

He gave the blade a good shove, and Link flipped back, readying himself, a renewed vigor coursing through his veins with every pounding heartbeat. He clutched the familiar weapon in his hands and heard Fi in his mind urging him on. The heat of the land seeped up into his boots, and he shifted his stance, ready to move and finally get the upper hand.

"Come at me, Link."

But Link wasn't playing that game today. For once, he was making the rules, and he was going to call the shots.

"No, demon. You come at me."


	5. Shave and a Haircut

**A\N: I'm not sure if 'Shave and a Haircut' is just something we use in my family, but I'm sure most of you know the expression "A close shave". We kinda modified that, and that's pretty much all we use while playing video games. So while fighting Ghirahim, he'll almost cut me in half and we'll go "Woah! Shave and a haircut!" Don't ask why.  
><strong>

**Ghirahim: *glances at contents* Um... Can we just skip this chapter?**

**Link: No. It's payback time, chica. *does Ghirahim's creepy ritual dance***

**Ghirahim: *facepalm***

_**Previously: "No, demon. You come at me."**_

* * *

><p>Ghirahim felt his blood boil at Link outlandish challenge, and as he stepped forwards, he thought of ways to make the boy's torture much worse than it had ever been or ever would be again. Hands balled into fists, teeth clenched, eyes narrowed into slits, and back straight he took a few more steps, the air literally pulsing with his anger as the dome shuddered.<p>

"You want me to fight you, sky child? You really want it?" He raised one sword and pointed it forward and held the other out to the side. "Fine. You can have as much as you like."

Growling under his breath, he jumped forwards and brought down both blades in unison. Link somersaulted out of the way and tumbled to safety, getting up and running the perimeter of the dome before readying himself again.

Ghirahim ducked his head and ran at the escapee, throwing his swords into an upward slice, which the boy also avoided, running behind him and raising his blade. Whirling, Ghirahim drove for Link's shoulder, but once again the hero evaded him.

"Are you just going to keep running from me? Because you can't win that way."

Link didn't respond, but it was obvious in his eyes that he did not appreciate the remark. He jumped up and ran at the demon, thrusting his blade at Ghirahim's head. Ghirahim grabbed the sword between his fingers and pushed it back.

"Please. This oversized kitchen knife added to your weakened state does nothing in your advantage."

Still Link was silent. It wasn't necessarily odd, but seeing as Link had started talking more recently, it was slightly unnerving.

_Unnerving? What is this nonsense? There's no possible way he could beat me. I have nothing to fear from this little gnat._

Ghirahim raised his blade high and swung it low, barely missing Link's thigh. As the momentum carried his arm down, Link lifted his own and flipped the hilt, driving the blade straight down into the joint of Ghirahim's arm.

Out of instinct, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and found himself several feet away with now sword in his arm, but his blood flowed freely to the ground.

He bit back a scream, refusing to react as a human would, but the pain was the most intense and nauseating feeling he'd felt in a long time. Worst of all, Link was about to see something very few people knew about the demon lord.

He bled black.

"H…his blood is…"

Ghirahim ignored the Skyloftian girl and took the momentary distraction to lunge at Link with his sword in hand, swinging a wide arch and slicing the boy's arm open.

"I suppose you think this is like every other time we've fought. You'll wound me, and I'll decide we've played enough, and then I'll snap out so you can recharge again."

He thrust his sword again, clipping the chainmail on Link's shoulder and forcing him back, but failing to wound him.

"But not this time, sky child. Not this time!"

Was he a little angry? No. He was enraged. He could no longer see straight for all the rage he felt, and he embraced it. It was the only emotion he knew, and it was something about this situation he was familiar with. There were too many uncertainties, too many things he couldn't calculate, so much that could go wrong—but for the life of him, he couldn't stop attacking.

Link backed up a few paces, and then imitated Ghirahim himself, running forwards and swinging his sword out. Ghirahim felt the earth leave his feet, and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a solid thud. Pain jarred his body, wind rushing from his lungs and refusing to return. His fingers closed around thin air, his sword no longer within his reach.

Panicking, he pushed himself up on his elbows and went to snap, but a sword stabbed into the socket between his shoulder and collar bone.

"We've never done anything to you, Ghirahim. Leave Zelda alone, leave me alone, and leave Skyloft _alone_."

Ghirahim started back at him, panting hard, blood dripping between his lips. _You… filthy little wretch… _

Link gave the blade a good twist and tore it out. Turning away, he started for the slowly dissipating walls, his weapon gripped tightly in his fist.

Fire coursed up the tattered limb, but Ghirahim's fury was ebbing at his restraint, and he clawed a bloody hand through the dirt, pulling himself into a sitting position. Gritting his teeth, a bitter, cold laugh started to shake his shoulders. His feet slowly found their way back to the dirt, and he forced himself to stand, still laughing to himself as he stared at the puddle of black around his feet.

His head snapped up, fire blazing in his chocolate brown eyes. "You!"

Link whirled around at his voice, preparing himself for battle, but Ghirahim had no intentions of fighting. His vision blurred, heart pounding as his rage escalated.

"You _loathsome _skychild! I let you live not once, not twice, but three times! But you keep coming back—keep persisting, and spoiling my plans, and getting in my way, and causing problems, and fairly soon I'll lose my mind because of you! You want your precious little Zelda, but you know nothing of the power she holds! This is not a love affair, this is war. Do you have any idea how long I have been planning this? And searching for her? Well, do you?! You have toyed with me for the last time. I will not stop in my hunt for her. She will be _mine_, and you will have no say! I don't even have a say! I have been living for this my entire existence, and I will _have her!_"

Ghirahim snapped dual swords to his hands and rushed at Link, going straight for his heart without thinking twice. Link put up his shield for defense, but the blade Ghirahim held was infused with power, and no metal was standing in his way.

_You are going to die. Right here, right now._

Ghirahim screeched to a halt. Pain stabbed through his body, and the ground rushed up to meet him, masses of color blurring as he hit the dirt.

Gasping in pain, he slowly raised himself from the earth, arms shaking. He turned to the three young knights, glaring at Pipit's blackened, bloodstained sword. Fingers dragging through the dirt, forming a fist, he met Link's gaze evenly.

"I'll see you again, Link, and it will be our last meeting. That, I promise."

His vision exploded in diamonds and then he was staring at a black wall. He was in his bedroom. He was far away from Link. He was… safe?

Ghirahim grabbed the closest thing to him—which happened to be a chest of drawers—and hurled it across the room. Cursing aloud he grabbed yet another piece of furniture and sent it through the wall, screaming in frustration and anger.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him and hang his head on my wall! No. No I'll make him suffer. I'll record his screams so even when he's dead I can—"

His legs suddenly crumpled underneath him and he went down, his vision blurred and spotted. Blood pooled around his knees, and he slowly pulled himself to his feet, shaking.

"It must be my temper… and the blood loss… perhaps… a glass of wine…"

Ghirahim stumbled into the bathroom and started running water for the bathtub.

_I'll kill him. I'll take the spirit maiden, and before Master takes my soul, I'll kill him._

* * *

><p>Link stared at the space in front of him, a little stunned at how Ghirahim had lost control. The temper he had was truly terrifying. Just the look in his eyes had made Link twist up inside. He had held his brave front, of course, but still…<p>

"What was wrong with that guy?" Karane asked, approaching the two while holding her side.

"Yeah, what girl is he talking about?" Pipit started to clean his sword, still keeping an eye out for the demon.

Link rubbed his neck and turned towards the cliffside. "Uh… well, guys… I have to tell you something. But let's get out of here first."

They both nodded, and Link started down the hill, easily sliding to the nearest platform and motioning for them to follow.

Pipit and Karane were talking back and forth, and finally Pipit pulled her onto his lap and slid down, helping her stand once they arrived.

"She has a wound in her side, and I don't want anything going wrong accidentally. Speaking of which, how are your wounds? Should you be sliding around?"

Link gave him a thumbs up, though the pain was still strong in certain areas. "I'll be okay. Those potions have really kicked in, and I'm feeling much better."

Pipit nodded and took Karane's hand again. "Good then. Let's get home as soon as possible."

Link shook his head "I can't."

"What?!"

Link winced at their expressions but continued. "I can't go back to Skyloft. I have work to do down here, and it involves Zelda. And it involves Ghirahim, and some… other stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?" Karane crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a stern look.

Link looked from Karane to Pipit, who looked a little frustrated, and then back to Karane.

"Okay. Let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

><p>Link finished off his story and took a deep breath, waiting for some sort of reaction—negative or positive—to let him know his message had gotten through. Pipit stared for a moment, and then shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.<p>

"So you're telling me Zelda is an incarnation of the goddess, and you are the chosen hero of the goddess, and that guy is…?"

"He calls himself a Demon Lord, but I don't know what he is." Link shuddered as he recalled the demon's long, snake-like tongue flashing across his vision. "He's definitely not human, though."

Pipit sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "This is a lot…"

Karane started to come out of her daze, seeming a little shaky. "I didn't see _that _coming." She shook her head slowly, raising her gaze to meet Link's. "Is that how you knew how to fight that guy? And win?"

Link nodded. "He uses a lot of the same moves, and after a while you can even imitate him if you try hard enough."

Pipit sighed, sitting down on the edge and dangling his feet over the sand. "That would also explain him letting you live three times thus far."

Link nodded again, not really having a reply for that. He sat down a little ways away, trying to think of something to say to make Pipit see that even Link didn't have all the answers. "There was one thing he said that didn't make sense to me," he started. "He said he has no say in the situation, and he's always mentioning this master of his, but so far he's the most difficult villain I've faced. Other than maybe the Imprisoned, but I doubt Ghirahim's serving _that_ thing."

There was a long moment of silence and Karane sat down on the other side of Link, staring at the bottom of the hill.

Sweat poured down his forehead and the hot air stuck his clothes to his body. He was still in so much pain… but he couldn't stop here. He had to make them understand that.

He took a deep breath, ready to speak again, but Pipit's laugh cut him off.

"I like the nickname 'sky child'. Let's keep it." He smiled at Link, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Karane grabbed his arm. "Sounds good to me!"

Link smiled at them, his heart warming a bit. No matter how crazy his missions got, and no matter how impossible the road ahead was… it was nice to know these were the types of people waiting for him back home.

"Thanks guys. Shall we?"

Link jumped off the edge, and Pipit followed with Karane a few moments later, all three of them arriving at the bottom of the hill in no time.

"Let's head back to Faron. I have to go to Lanayru, but you two need to get back to Skyloft to heal."

"But—"

Pipit held up a hand to silence Karane. "I understand. When we're better, we're coming to find you, got it?"  
>Link gave them a cheeky smile. "I'll have saved the world before then."<p>

Pipit grinned. "Make sure you do."

* * *

><p>Ghirahim growled at the door, preparing a sword in his good arm and raising himself slightly from the tub. What imbecile was stupid enough to disturb his bubble bath?<p>

"Who is it?" he snapped.

"Uh, M-Master Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim sighed, recognizing the voice instantly. He snapped the sword into oblivion and leaned back into the water. "What is it, Shai?"

The young boy on the other side of the door stuttered, trying to form words.

"Spit it out!"

There was a soft whimper from the other side of the door, and still the boy wouldn't speak.

"Shaika Deyonce." Ghirahim took on a warning tone, using the boy's full name, which no one ever did.

"M-Master, I—"

Ghirahim got out of the tub and quickly dried before snapping his fingers and making his white suit appear. He walked over to the door slowly, giving the child one last chance. "You aren't betraying me, are you, Shai? I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I… I can't…"

"You can't what? Can't tell me what you've found?" Ghirahim blew on his nails, examining them as he held his hand out in front of himself. "Because if you think you know something about the pesky children I'm after, you are going to tell me. Do you understand?"

Shai didn't reply, and Ghirahim threw the door open, grabbing the shaking boy by his onyx hair and dragging him over to the tub. He threw the boy's head down and turned the faucet on, letting the jet of water hit Shai's face. Shai grabbed at Ghirahim's chest and arms, trying to pull himself out from under the water. Ghirahim chuckled to himself and pushed him under further.

"What were you saying, Shai? You can't what?"

"Pl—please!" he sputtered, coughing up water. "Mater—don't—me—"

Ghirahim grinned, licking his lips. "I'll make you do whatever I want. That's why I'm the master and you're the slave. Now answer the question."

Ghirahim turned up the water a little more, the temperature rising to a scalding temperature.

"St—op!" Shai squirmed beneath him, screaming in pain. "I'll t—"

Ghirahim pulled him out from under the water, taking the boy's chin in his hand. "What was that?"

"I'll… tell…" Shai panted heavily, his face red.

Ghirahim smirked. "I know you will. Now, were you trying to say before this little splash war started?" Ghirahim grabbed a towel from the rack next to him and began slowly, meticulously drying the slave's hair, twisting his head this way and that to remind Shai who was in control.

"He's going to Lanayru, and he'll be alone. I heard them talking about going to Faron and returning his friends to the sky. Then he's going alone to get the last piece of the song."

Shai coughed, water still splashing out of his lips, and Ghirahim ran the towel over his face and chest.

"What a mess you've made."

Shai bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he slid away from Ghirahim.

"What _now_?" Ghirahim sighed exasperatedly pulled the boy back, still drying his hair.

"I feel awful…"

Ghirahim gave him an odd look, deeply intrigued by the words and the way the boy had said them. "Well, if you feel you're going to be sick, run along and find a trash can."

Shai shook his head. "No, Master, I just feel guilty."

Ghirahim lifted the boy's head, making eye contact. "Describe this feeling for me."

"You don't… remember?"

Ghirahim cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Should I?"

For a moment, Shai was at a loss for words, but he shook his head and tried to think of an explanation. "Uh, well, when you do something wrong, you feel really sick inside, and—and you get this twisting in your stomach and… I can't really explain it, Master, I just know what it feels like." He flinched away as Ghirahim traced scars left from their previous encounters with his fingers. "Please don't be mad at me!"

Ghirahim thought about that concept for a while, still tracing that same scar, and trying to think about the past few days. Was it possible Ghirahim had been feeling… guilty? Guilty for harming Link as much as he had? No, it couldn't be that. There had to be another explanation. Although, Shai had said something about remembering guilt. Shai had been with Ghirahim for a handful of years—maybe once upon a time this feeling of 'guilt' was a weakness to him.

"Hmm… You're free to go."

Shai scrambled to his feet and tried to run for the door. Ghirahim snagged his arm and turned him back to they were facing each other.

"And Shai?"

"Yes, Master?"

Shai quivered as Ghirahim seized his chin, pushing his fingers into the boy's mouth and under his tongue, giving his lower jawbone a little shake.

"Let's see to it you and I don't have to do this again anytime soon, hmm?"

Shai nodded, gagging from the taste of spandex in his mouth, scratching up the sensitive tissue beneath his tongue.

Ghirahim released him and shoved him through the doorway. "Thank you ever so much." He paused, and then grinned, patting the boy on the head. "Skychild."

Shai turned and ran away, wiping tears from his eyes, and Ghirahim laughed, going back to his bubble bath. Suddenly, he stopped and looked down at his stomach, which was starting to churn once again.

"Guilt." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Not in a million years."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: PLEASE READ! Shai is an OC I came up with on the spot. At the time I was writing this, I never planned for him to get big, but as I sit here revising , he has become a crowd favorite. However, fear not because this story is still GhirahimLinkCentric. Shai is just Ghirahim's thirteen-year-old slave boy. Shai was kidnapped when he was six, and he was brought to the surface by Ghirahim. Ghirahim turned him into a demon, thus turning him against his own people, which is why he called him skychild. It's like rubbing salt in the wound.<br>**

**Also... CHEERS FOR LINK! HE'S FREE!  
><strong>

**Link: YES! *FISTPUMP***

**Ghirahim: *growls* I hate you.**

**Please review!**


	6. Making Tracks

**A\N: Yay! Another chapter! Shai has another scene in this one... and, hmm... not much else to say. Spoilers if you haven't gotten to the Thunder Dragon yet! Mentions are in Chapter 9!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Link held onto the feathers of his Loftwing's neck and pushed his left heel in a little, turning the bird to the right and flying straight at the yellow beam shooting up to the blue expanse above. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed at the sight of Skyloft with bokoblins and spiders running amok through the charred remains of the once peaceful little town.<p>

Shaking his head, he tried not to think about it. Pipit had promised to work with the other knights to fix the land and return it to the way it was supposed to be. He had told Link to focus on his mission, but that was so hard when his home was left without defense and at the merciless hands of the monsters and twisted creatures Ghirahim had sent.

Ghirahim…

Link's fingers curled through the feathers.

_Where was my resolve? How could I let this happen? I'm supposed to be this great hero, but as soon as the heat came… I melted, so to speak. I can't let this happen again._

He took a deep breath and made a rough draft of his new resolve, repeating it in his mind several times.

_As the chosen hero, I will do everything in my power to protect the lands both below and above, and no trial or pain will turn me from this path._

He nodded to himself. It was a little cliché, but it was his, and he liked it. It was just a matter of putting it into action the next time he saw Ghirahim.

Before he knew it, he had reached the amber light. As his Loftwing dipped to the side and flew away, Link dove into the opening, spreading his arms wide as exhilaration surged through his body to the very tips of his fingers.

Freefalling was so… relaxing, yet exciting. The wind whipping through his hair and stinging his eyes, muscles completely relaxed and controlled only by the air current, and eyes gently closing to block out the crisp atmosphere. The landscape a beautiful portrait laid out before him, shapes slowly coming into focus as he got closer. Sure, it was colorless, but he didn't care. It was breathtaking nonetheless.

He heard Fi calling him from his sword, and he opened his sail, beginning the only unpleasant part of the fall—harshly jerking to a stop and then having to return to solid ground.

"Well…" He looked around at the lifeless valley, spying a clawshot mark nearby. "Guess I better start off where I haven't been."

* * *

><p>A violet eye gazed upon the hero garbed in green, and a red one peered at the area where he was headed. The two snapped together to focus entirely on the young hero, and a silent step was taken. The hot air cooled as it passed through a soft cloth stretched over the watcher's mouth.<p>

A few more steps were taken in order to round a corner as the green hero walked through a door. Pulling out a device similar to the green hero's, the watcher zipped across the chasm, landing quietly on the other side and waiting several minutes before passing through the door. Pressed back against it, the watcher examined the area and found it vacant. Easing away from the door, he snuck towards the crawl space and knelt down, heading through the small area and into a small cave with an opening a little ways off. He approached slowly and was soon standing in the light and using a hand to shield his face.

The green hero had already seen the dragon skeleton and found the key, quickly retrieving it with his beetle. After that, he ran in the doorway with the watcher close behind him, the scarlet eye still trained on the area behind them.

_Master Ghirahim, I have found the green hero._

_Shai, I have told you to refer to him as Link. That is his name, after all, and I know I've taught you manners._

_Sorry, Master Ghirahim._

There was a tickle in his ears, as if Master were right there, sighing in frustration.

_Never mind that. You know what you are to do?_

_Yes, Master Ghirahim. Distract the green—Link until you have finished what you need to do. Then leave him to you and return to your castle and clean the kitchen, do the laundry, polish your rapiers and—_

_Alright, you know what you're doing. Make sure he does not disturb me, or you can clean my whip when you return to the castle as well._

Shai gulped, a tingle going up his spine as he reached back and felt the welts and bruises from previous chastisements. _Yes… Master Ghirahim._

_Now there's a good boy. Ta-ta!_

The presence left, and Shai continued down the way, watching the green Link closely and mentally calculating a way to keep him busy while Master Ghirahim was at work with the dragon.

_I will do my best, Master Ghirahim. Please have mercy if I fail…_

He shook his head sharply.

_No. Failure is not an option. Not if I want to live._

Taking a deep breath, he continued after the green Link, eyes blazing with determination. He would succeed. He had to.

* * *

><p>Link followed the cart outside the long tunnel he had just travelled through and saw the dragon's skeleton in the distance. Perfect. He could follow the cart over, revive the dragon, and then get the final piece of the song. That would bring him one step closer to freeing Zelda and putting an end to Ghirahim and his plans.<p>

_For once, things are going pretty smooth._

It was an easy task to kill the deku babas that stood in his way. Toss a bomb here, horizontal slice there, and soon enough he was on the other side of the chasm. The timeshift stone brought the area to life, and Link dashed forwards to speak to the dragon, the final tune inches from his grasp.

A cough interrupted his thoughts, and he frowned up at the big reptile, who was still hacking.

"Oh, hello…" the dragon managed in a hoarse voice, and Link inwardly grimaced at the sound. "I haven't had a visitor like you here in… quite a while. You're a human, aren't you? You must have some reason for coming this far. What is it?"

Link introduced himself before explaining his reasons for being in the area, speaking as quickly and as clearly as possible.

_I have to get to Zelda…_

"I see. So you're Link from the sky." He started coughing again, but regained his composure and continued. "That's not much of a name is it?"

"Uhh…" Link made a face, sort of insulted, but the Thunder Dragon didn't seem to notice.

"How about I add a model number to your name like my friends have got? Maybe LD-Link-16…?"

Link's expression changed even more, and the dragon saw it this time.

"Oh. I can tell you don't like the sound of that. That's a shame…" Once again he started to cough, and Link felt sympathy for him, wondering how much worse a dragon cough was from a human one. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for the parts of the sacred song that was passed on to you," Link replied, trying to think if a heart potion healed coughs.

"Ohh… You say you need me to teach you a song?"

He coughed again, and Link nodded.

"Hold on, now. Did you just say you came from the sky, Link?"

"Yes, sir."

"So then you're the hero chosen by the goddess, aren't you? I see… Well, that is something… Although I must apologize. You see, I can't really help you. I might have enough strength for a brief chat like this, but… well, as you can see, I am quite ill." And once again he shook. "I'm in no shape to sing."

Link felt his heart sink a little, but kept a light smile on his face, not wanting the old lizard feel bad. He already looked horrible, but to make him feel worse than he probably already did… Link wasn't that kind of guy.

"And to think it was the goddess herself who entrusted me with this important duty… I feel the deepest shame."

Link stopped for a moment, looking around him at the busy workers, and then turned back to the leader of Lanayru. "How are they taking it?"

The older man coughed again and then spoke. "The robots were worried about me, so they planted a seedling from the Tree of Life. The fruit of this tree is said to be able to cure any illness… The planted the seedling over there…" He jolted with a sharp cough. "…But it just won't grow. I think this is the end for me."

"I'm sorry, Thunder Dragon. Thank you for trying."

Link turned away from the dragon, but he had no intention of leaving the old spirit in this state. He saw the tree in the distance and ran over, clearing a few obstacles alone the way, and struck the Timeshift stone on the earth, turning the dead tree into a sapling again. With the robot's permission he took the seed and started for the Sealed Grounds. He had an idea.

He made his way back through the rock chamber and small tunnel, ending up in the large room with the Sheik stone. He was almost at the door when a reddish purple—almost wine colored—film appeared over the perimeter of the room.

Link looked around, but saw no one, and slowly he reached out to touch the substance. As soon as he did, he jerked back, feeling electrical jolts going through up his arm into his shoulder. He let out a grunt and massaged the joints, rolling his shoulder. He looked at his fingers, and the slime was now gone, but Link was obviously unable to get through the door.

_Maybe I can go back and find another way around…_

He turned to the tunnel, but that wall was also covered in the glaze. More importantly, a boy stood in front of the exit, a sword in each hand. Link drew his own blade, but his opponent did not advance. He merely stood and stared.

_Huh…? He's not going to attack?_

Fi flipped out of her sword and turned to him. "Master, this boy has an essence very similar to Ghirahim's, and he seems to hold the same type of powers, but with a different style. There is a 91% chance the two are cohorts. His appearance is also something to consider."

With that, she was gone, and Link was left to take or leave her advice. Staring long and hard at the boy, he saw what Fi was talking about. Some things were different, but others were strikingly similar.

The boy's wore loose, black cargo pants, but his shirt was a skin tight, middrift revealing, diamond hole adorned spandex top with gloves to match. The tattoo beneath his eye was a crescent moon, and his piercings were a series of small hoops and a belly-button ring instead of one large diamond. His swords were like Ghirahim's, but they were silver instead of black. His eyes were mismatched, with purple make up under his red eye and vise-versa. His left eye was slightly covered by his bangs, which had metal decorations mixed in, and his cape was bright blue but did not have the high collar.

"Are you Ghirahim's little brother or something?"

The boy said nothing, his face like a stone. He did, however, raise his sword a little higher and start to walk around the room, never once showing Link his back. Link followed him with his eyes and tried again to get some answers.

"Is Ghirahim here?"

Still the boy said nothing, and Link started to move opposite the swordsman.

"Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

They turned in their circle in the room, but still no response.

"What's your name? Do you even have one? Are you mute? Is something wrong? Do you need help?"

Nothing.

Growing frustrated, Link finally asked, "Do you even want to fight me?"

That seemed to strike a chord, and the boy faltered for a moment, dropping his mask in a sad look filled with fear and hopelessness that made Link literally recoil and lower his blade.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim smirked, raising his rapier higher and landing another blow to the yellow alligator beneath him. Walking alone the scaly stomach and inflicting a few more lashes, he cackled, throwing his head back.<p>

"You're not that scary in person, you know, and your little robot friends were quite the disappointment."

Ghirahim glanced at the little sputtering machines by the dragon's side. How weak they all were… he never would have accepted them in his kingdom.

The demon lord sighed contentedly, grinning down at the lizard and leaning against his sword as if it were a walking stick. "You know, it would be rather easy to kill you right now. However!" Ghirahim held up a finger and slung the sword over his shoulder. "If Link uses this song to get the Triforce, than I can easily take that power from him and use it for my own good. In the process, I would get to kill him and revive my master. Multi-tasking! Wouldn't that be a witty plan?"

He drove the blade into the dragon's chest, and the pained roar sent the most wonderful shivers up and down Ghirahim's spine. Tearing it out, he ran his tongue over the delicious red copper, a grin twisting his lips.

"The sky child will arrive with a cure soon, my dear dragon. But you must stay sick for a while so you can slow him down long enough for me to find out where he will be when he receives the power we both seek. Feel free to tell him my plans—it will do nothing to hinder me."

Ghirahim hopped off of the beast, twirling his sword on his finger as the ground shook with the violent coughs of the nearly dead Thunder Dragon. As he walked, he passed a particularly young robot lying in the dirt.

He stopped for a moment, glancing over his shoulder and letting out a sigh. He pointed two fingers in the robot's direction and pulled the broken parts back together. The tiny machine buzzed and sputtered for a while, but it looked like after two or three days recharging, he would reboot automatically with memory and functions intact.

_I only did it because he could be of use to me, _he insisted.

However, his other, more sadistic and dark half saw it very differently. _You mean the other ones who are made identical to him aren't useful?_

_Oh, shut up. I have a plan._

A dark chuckle echoed through his mind. _You've got something alright. It's called mercy._

_I have no mercy! I left all the other ones, didn't I? I nearly killed the dragon, and it wouldn't be the first time I've ended the lives of the goddess' hideous aides. I forced Shai to fight his own people against his will, and let's not forget the torture I handed down in Eldin._

_Yeah, but the fact that you spared that tiny little weakling shows you have humanoid emotions somewhere in there. You homo sapien._

Ghirahim grit his teeth, his hand travelling to his temple and pressing down where pain was beginning to surface. _What does one little machine matter? Is he going to lead a rebellion someday?!_

_Master will not be pleased._

_Be _quiet_! It is just. One. Machine!_

The voice in his head obeyed him, and he stormed away from the massacre he'd created. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

_It doesn't matter anyways. I am mere days away from finishing what I was made to do, and after that? I will extract my revenge on the boy and get exactly what I have waited so long to obtain. I should think sinking a blade into his heart would prove quite joyous!_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, this is getting me nowhere.<em>

Sighing, Link sheathed his sword and started for the exit, getting down on his knees and trying to decide how to get out. The boy wasn't trying anything, and to stand and stare at him all day was no help to his mission or to the slowly fading Thunder Dragon.

Link hit the dirt as a foot sank deep into his side and sent him toppling over sideways and into a large rock. He quickly jumped to his feet and whirled around, ready to fight off his attacker before another blow was landed, but the boy was already on the other side of the room.

His hand wandered to his side, nursing the throb that settled there. "How did you…?"

Fi whirled out quickly, levitating in front of him as the mystery child watched with a blank look on his face.

"Master, there is an 80% chance he has Ghirahim's teleporting ability. However, since he is much younger and does not have as strong a presence as Ghirahim, the probability of him being capable of short distances only is no less than 85%."

Once again, she returned to his sword, and Link tried to process that information. If this demon only had a part of Ghirahim's power, than he would be much easier to beat. But why would Ghirahim send out a demon he knew Link could beat? Unless…

Link had not time to finish his speculations because right then the boy ran at him full force, head ducked and blade at his side. Link readied himself for a backflip, knowing that was the easiest way to avoid this particular attack. However, the raven-haired teen whirled around last minute and faced the other way. A cloud of wine-colored spades billowed up where he stood, and Link saw him vanish at the same exact second he felt sharp pain in his back.

He jumped forward and rolled, whirling around again to see the demon standing with his arm outstretched, bloody weapon clenched in his fist.

Link reached back and gingerly touched the wound, brandishing his sword. "You fight a little differently. Same moves, different order."

Once again, it was like talking to a wall. Actually, a wall probably would have held more expression and feeling than the individual before him. Stoic wasn't even the right word. It was like… talking to a corpse. A soulless body.

Letting out a grunt, the boy dashed forwards in the same manner as he had before, and Link prepared to whirl around and meet the attack, but this time the demon kept on coming. He didn't stop until he was right before Link, and when he did, he sent his blade flying through the air. Link ducked down under the blow and sliced upward, making a deep gash from the demon's hip to his shoulder.

Link did a double-take as the boy somersaulted away and held his injury. Blue eyes trained on the liquid streaming down his body, he was shocked to see the child was different from Ghirahim in yet another way. He did not bleed black at all. His blood was as crimson as the sun when it set. This meant the boy was—at least partially—human. So how did he have those powers? And why would he attack one of his own kind?

"What… what _are _you?"

A loud roar rang out, and Link's head whipped toward the small opening, running over to the wall and putting his head down near the hole.

"Thunder Dragon! Are you alright? Can you hear me?!"

Link stood up and turned back to the boy who had attacked him moments before, only to find he was alone again. The barrier slowly started to dissipate, and Link hurried through the passage, stumbling as he came out the other side and ran for the wounded being.

"Thunder Dragon! Thunder Dragon!" Link fell to his knees, sliding over the dirt and stopping at the ancient's head. "What happened?"

"A dark force… attacked and… I couldn't stop him…"

Link growled to himself and looked over his shoulder, expecting to see the person in question.

"He left… he wants to take… the Triforce… you must get it before he… does…"

Link nodded and got to his feet, running back to the tunnel. "I will be right back with a cure, Thunder Dragon!"

Link ran over to the bird statue and prayed for it to take him to the sky. He opened his sailcloth and soared up to the clouds.

_Stupid! Why didn't I do that in the first place? Then none of this would have happened!_

"Master, there is a 93% chance you forgot. Reasons for this being fatigue, stress, and natural human lapse of memory are at a 79% probably level."

Fi continued on, and Link let out a heavy sigh, his head dropping to his chest.

_Some days… are better than others…_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Too much? Too little? Too obvious? Confusing? Please review and let me know!<strong>

**I wish I had a picture of Shai. I felt like I spent too much time describing him. Unfortunately, I've seen two-year-olds draw stick figures better than I can, and the person I art trade with already has one she's working on and I'm working on my half, so it would take quite a while... :(**

**But if something comes up, I will let'chall know what he looks like! And I wanted to have Ghirahim and Link fight, but then I remembered Ghirahim's threat, and a plan formed! Hopefully I'll have more up soon! Thanks so much!**


	7. Tea Time

**A/N: SO! I was actually not very happy with how my last chapter went. I can't define what I didn't like, I just know I didn't like it. I'm hoping this chapter is better. I'm pleased with it... I hope you will be, too!**

**And now... DRUMROLL PLEASE. FANART! Unforseen Fortuity drew Shai, and it. Is. AMAZING! :D**

**Here's the link: **** .com (slash) ****  
><strong>

**It looks exactly like I pictured him! Better actually! Check it out if ya' want, and make sure you say how awesome that picture right there is! Because, well, it is!  
><strong>

**THANKS AGAIN UNFORSEEN FORTUITY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Link jumped through the Gate of Time and into the past, hoping to plant the seed there and return to the present to find a fully grown tree. But even as he ran, planted, headed back through time, spoke to Groose, grabbed the fruit, and ran some more, he couldn't help but think of Ghirahim and what the psychopath was planning for him. Not just him, either—the whole Surface was on the line.<p>

Link ran around the perimeter of the hole that held the Imprisoned at the bottom and made it to the bird statue, immediately heading into the sky and calling his Loftwing.

_What was with the mute boy? He seemed sad… but he still fought me. If he's really with Ghirahim, you would think he'd be much more cruel and fierce._

He steered the Crimson in the direction of Lanayru province, calling Fi telepathically and summoning her from the blade.

"Yes, Master?"

"Tell me what you saw in the mystery boy."

"Yes, Master. The boy's name is undisclosed, but his status as an opponent has been confirmed. The chance of him being on Ghirahim's personal staff is 95%. He seems to be personally acquainted with said opposition. His skills are remarkable for his age, and there is no explanation for his magic. All previous calculations made on his skills should be discarded. He is 50% human. More, Master?"

"Yes."

"I have no more information to report at this time."

_Of… course not. _"Alright, Fi. Thank you."

She nodded and returned to his sword. Link shook his head and drove his bird harder, diving off and spreading his arms.

_Here we go…_

* * *

><p>Ghirahim lazed in his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling and pondering his options at the moment, an empty wine glass hanging from his hand.<p>

He could go after Link _before _he got the Triforce—using the injured dragon as something to keep him in one place for a little while—and force the boy to open the place that held the Triforce. Of course, then he'd have to break his promise about killing him, or at least put it on a very long hold, which he didn't want to do.

There was his original plan, which was to let Link find the Triforce and just steal it from him, but Link was becoming a surprisingly strong young hero, and considering the still throbbing wounds from their last… disagreement, he was now powerful enough to put a large dent in Ghirahim's health. So perhaps that wasn't the best plan.

"How… un-fabulous."

Ghirahim threw a knife into the wall and picked up another, toying with it in his hands before sending it flying.

"That little brat… he's causing so much trouble… I should have just ended him in Eldin." He shook his head. "But I didn't. I was soft. So now I need a new plan, and I need to stop thinking about the should haves and what ifs!"

He threw another dagger, this one with more ferocity, and a glass urn shattered over the marble floors.

"_Leave Zelda alone, leave me alone, and leave Skyloft _alone_."_

Ghirahim's lips twisted up into a smirk. "Well, I can't harm you at the moment. And Skyloft is a tact already played." He walked over to the mirror and adjusted his cape to his liking. "While the spirit maiden is far away, I can make you believe she is directly in my grasp. And I know just how to do it, too."

"Tea, Master Ghirahim?"

"Ooh, bring it in. Being evil makes me awfully thirsty."

* * *

><p>Link sighed in relief when the large, golden dragon soared up into the sky, letting out a cry of jubilee. With half of his consciousness he listened the Thunder Dragon speak, and then he learned the song with whatever was left. He thanked the dragon and started for a bird statue, but Fi popped in front of him.<p>

"Master, there is an 87% you are extremely fatigued."

Link nodded and rubbed his eyes, but he said nothing, going over and activating the bird. Again, Fi got in his way.

"Master, if I may make a suggestion?"

Link sighed. "What Fi?"

"Master, you should rest."

"What do you think I'm trying to go do?!" he shouted, fists clenching at his sides.

Fi stared at him blankly, but if she had any emotions, she would have been hurt. Something in her eyes told him.

He stopped, his fingers slowly uncurling. "I… I'm sorry. You're just trying to help but… I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Master, another suggestion?"

Link blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

"I would suggest sleeping somewhere that is not Skyloft."

Link's eyes widened, and for a moment he thought maybe her endless list of statistics and knowledge had reached an end. "What? Why?"

"Because there is a 98% chance you will find other quests in your home town, or things that need to be done. You will busy yourself. If you were to rest in a place where it is quiet and safe—the temple at the Sealed Grounds, per say—you would have much more time to actually sleep."

Link stared, mouth agape. "That is the most helpful and least statistical thing you have ever said to me."

"There is a 100% chance it will not last."

Link facepalmed. "And there she goes."

Rolling his eyes and putting her back in her sword, he returned to the sky. His eyelids drooped as he flew, the soft wind and steady flapping of wings lulling him gently.

He jerked himself awake, letting out a soft snort and steering his bird down towards the hole with the emerald light, turning him into a nosedive and leaping off of his mount. He barely noticed the fall, and Fi had to deploy his sailcloth for him. He walked into the temple, and the old woman glanced up from where she sat in the light.

"You have learned the entire song?"

Link shook his head. "Almost, ma'am…" He sat down on a step. "Do you mind if I just rest here a while? I'm exhausted."

"Certainly, child. Sleep well, and when you wake, make haste to finish your task."

Link nodded gratefully, sliding down the steps so he was curled up on the ground. "Thank you…" And before his eyelids had closed all the way, he was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Link arched his back as pain cut down his spine, and despite himself, a loud shout rang through the stale air. He heard the crack even before it hit him and he dug his bare feet into the dirt, trying to push himself farther away. Sharp rocks dug into his feet and knees and the rock he was bent over tore his chest as he moved.<em>

_Ghirahim laughed in the background, pulling the whip back and letting it fly in perfect rhythm, never once giving Link the chance to breath. He giggled as the cuts and bruises were aggravated and re-opened by the lashes inflicted on the once seamless bare skin._

_Link grit his teeth and bit back the screams that pushed on his mouth from the inside, ducking his head and shutting his eyes. 'Make is stop… just please make it stop…'_

"_I still need answers, skychild!" sang the torturer, swinging the leather in a wide arch before letting it fall into his backside again. "And you aren't giving me any."_

_Link clenched his fits and started at the ground where his blood and saliva lay in puddles. 'Just keep your mouth shut… for Zelda's sake, keep your mouth shut!'_

* * *

><p>Link sat straight up, gasping for air. Panting, he whipped his head around, trying to see where he was. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and scrambled to his feet, turning around a few more times before his vision cleared, and he realized where he was. It wasn't Eldin.<p>

He let out a heavy sigh of relief.

_I guess… since everything sort of exploded and I got busy… I forget about everything that happened. But…_

He reached back and ran his fingers lightly down his spine, feeling the welts were still there along with several cuts and bruises. He screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip.

_Potions can only do so much…_

And the emotional impact. It was just plain scary being so exposed in front of Ghirahim like that. Chained to a rock, unable to do anything but thrash and scream and think. Ghirahim's cruel laughter still rang in his ears, and Link had tried to make it go away more than once, but it was content to stay and torment him.

"You have had troubling dreams?"

Link jumped in surprise and whirled around, but it was just the old woman who lived in the temple. He rubbed his neck, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks. "Uh, yeah. Just… a few bad memories."

The old woman sighed and nodded her heavy head, her braid swinging back and forth. "I know. Ghirahim was unkind to you. You probably have some qualms about facing him."

Link started for a moment and nodded reluctantly. She probably would have been able to tell if he lied anyways, so there was no point in trying. "I'll do what I have to but… what if I fail? Before all this, I didn't know what a bow and arrow was. To me, there was no surface. I had never seen war or conflict or killing. Blood was… when you cut yourself on a stone. Nothing much more than that—and it was never black. A sword? I held one a few times in the training hall, but now I'm supposed to carry this purified blade into battle with next to no training and somehow win?" Link stopped, realizing he had spoken much more than he was used to, and he turned his head away slightly and finished quietly. "Just stressful."

The old woman nodded again. "Yes, I imagine it is. I had a few dangerous missions in my younger days. But you must stay strong." She glanced around. "Quickly. The darkness is leaving a mark all over this land. It is growing from beneath. I can sense your journey is quickly coming to its end. Make haste to Levias, then receive the Triforce and return to the surface to complete your destiny."

Link nodded, wondering how long he slept, and ran out of the temple, headed straight for the statue he could see in the distance.

"Fi, how long was I out?"

Her monotonous voice was raised slightly to be heard over the rushing wind. "You were sleeping for approximately nine hours."

"Nine hours?" Link gasped, nearly choking on his spit. "Are you sure?"

"100%, Master."

Link sighed and nodded, kicking himself for how much time he had wasted. He knew he needed the rest, but it didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation.

Arriving at the statue, he propelled himself into the sky and tried to think of a way to make his stops in Skyloft go faster.

* * *

><p>"Master Ghirahim! He healed the dragon and left Lanayru for the Sealed Grounds."<p>

Ghirahim finished off his tea and held it out to be refilled. Shai looked at him oddly, but filled the cup and set the pot back down. Ghirahim patted his head and sipped the hot beverage, crossing one leg over the other.

"Anything else you want to tell me, Shai?"

Shai ducked his head and muttered a reply.

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow and leaned towards the boy. "What was that?"

"He's going to see Levias, Master."

"When?" Ghirahim took another sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair.

"Now, Master."

Ghirahim jerked forwards, the beverage spewing from his mouth. He threw the cup to the floor and shards scattered across the polished surface. He got to his feet and stood over the slave, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"He's going _now_? And when exactly were you going to tell me this? After he had the Triforce?"

Shai jumped to his feet and backed away, putting his hands up to protect himself. "I'm s-sorry, I thought—"

Ghirahim threw his arms out and approached the shaking teen. "You thought what? That he would just hand over the Triforce after he got it? That I wouldn't have to be there when he arrived and placed all of the pieces together?!"

Ghirahim's hand flew forwards, and Shai's head snapped to the side from the sharp backhand.

"Please, Master, I thought you would wait until he was inside I—"

Another slap cut him off. "I make the decisions around here, _slave_. Not you! From now on, you tell me right away when you receive information. And you tell me everything."

Shai lowered his head, holding his cheek and crying slightly. "Y-yes, Master… I'm s-sorry, Master…"

Ghirahim turned away from the young and stormed over to his wardrobe, grabbing his cape and throwing it over his shoulder. He walked briskly to the other side of the room and threw the door open, calling out to one of his other slaves to watch the house while he was gone.

"Master, I know I messed up, but I can watch the house. Really—"

Ghirahim stood on his windowpane and held his hand down to Shai, smirking at him slightly. Shai hesitantly took the hand, and Ghirahim hoisted him onto the sill.

"I am going to rid Link of his sword, and you will keep an eye on it for me. As long as he doesn't have that blade, he is powerless against me."

Shai smiled hopefully. "I get to see green Link again?"

"No, you must stay hidden. I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave."

The slave's shoulders drooped a little, but he nodded, and Ghirahim took him by the arm, pulling him close. "Is there anything you need before we leave?"

"No, Master," the boy replied quietly.

"Good."

He raised his hand, snapping his fingers, and when the diamonds cleared, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Link placed the eye into the statue and watched in something he could only describe as awe as the land underneath the goddess statue dropped away and fell through the clouds, a spiral chamber appearing below it. Several small, floating plants appeared in a zig-zag pattern leading over to the new structure.<p>

_Wow… I never would have guessed… _

Link pulled out his Chlawshots, mentally groaning as Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master, there is an 86% chance the Triforce is inside this unexplored complex."

"Thank you, Fi."

Fi disappeared again, and Link resisted the urge to pull out his hair, instead firing the Clawshots and approaching the entrance quickly. He dropped to the ground and ran over to the door, still desperately wanting to recover lost time. He got inside and ran forwards. He opened the gate to his right and ran through, seeing a large… map? Or puzzle. Maybe both.

_This is going to be a long temple._

Shaking his head, he quickly got to work sliding the pieces this way and that until he had a relatively easy path to follow. He pushed them in, and the whole building started shaking.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Master, indications show the rooms of this structure have shifted to match the cubes you previously manipulated."

Link nodded. That made sense, considering where he was. He turned to the right and headed through the door.

"Link!"

Link froze as Zelda's voice rang through the room. She sounded scared.

"Zelda?"

He turned in circles, looking to see if she was there. There was a long silence, there was no reply, and he shook his head.

_Maybe nine hours of sleep wasn't enough…_

* * *

><p>Ghirahim giggled happily to himself, shaking his head at the boy's gullibility. This was going to be so much fun!<p>

Twirling his sword on his finger, he quietly followed Link into the room, letting the boy do all the hard work while he stayed behind, hidden from sight and watching carefully.

_I just have to follow until he reaches the last piece… then it's light's out, skychild!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... still not sure if I'm happy with it... :\ I think it's because there's no GhirahimLinkConflict. I think once Ghirahim attacks Link and they battle and someone-not specifying who XD-gets captured... THEN... THEN I will be happy with it. But I hope you all liked it!**

**And the reason it's called Tea Time is because Ghirahim and I are tea lovers. XD**


	8. All That Glitters

**A/N: This one took a lot longer! I've been SO BUSY! *dies* Even as I type this, I have science to work on and work in one hour! AHH! I need to learn to prioritize. ^^ Anywho! This one is hopefully getting more upbeat, and the next chapter should be nothing but battle, but maybe a little break here and there. **

**Just in case you were wondering. The full title of this chapter is:**

**All That Glitters Is Not Gold... But It Could Be Smexy Hot Ghirahim In Spandex With His Glittery Diamonds Of Fabulosity**

**But if you weren't wondering, you know, that's cool. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>By the time Link made it to the last piece of the Triforce, he had nearly lost his mind. Everywhere he went he could hear that pleading, whimpering voice. Here and there he would catch glimpses of blonde and white fabric, but he would round the corner to find an enemy or a dead end.<p>

"Fi, please tell me you hear _something _I could mistake for Zelda."

Fi shook her head. "Master, I cannot lie. I do not hear audio that is in anyway associated with Her Grace."

Link looked around as he heard it again. A desperate cry for his name, and it was her voice. It had to be. He had heard it so often; keeping quiet so she would speak some more and he could hear it again. There was no way it could be anyone but her.

"It has to be…"  
>"Master, Zelda is currently encased in a stone that resembles amber. She is not speaking to you in the present moment, or I would sense her aura in the building."<p>

Link covered his ears as he heard the noise again, but it was almost as if he heard her inside his head, so trying to block the sound did nothing at all. In fact, it was starting to hurt. It echoed and throbbed, electricity going through his skull and travelling down his spine to his feet.

"Master, is your attraction to Zelda causing you to think of her in a way that makes her presence seem real?"

Link shook his head, stumbling to the nearest wall and grasping the stones, falling forwards slightly. "No, no, this isn't natural. Something's wrong. Le…let's just find the Triforce of Power." Link shook his head, more sparks of pain dotting down his back and shoulders, nausea building in the pit of his stomach and pushing upward.

"Link! Link, hurry up! We need you!"

Link wished the lava river would move faster so he could get the last piece and get back to Zelda, which would hopefully make the hallucinations stop, but it remained on its slow steady pace. Black started to pulse at the edge of his vision.

"Fi, if I'm feeling sick, should I get the last piece of the Triforce now or wait until I can take it?"

"The impending danger suggests you should continue to the Triforce and engage in combat against Demise regardless of physical stamina."

Link sighed, nodding wearily. He knew this was true, and that it was his duty as the hero to carry out his task no matter what, but… still.

The lava ride finally came to an end, and he walked over to the symbol on the ground, raising his sword and gripping the hilt. If he was half as weak as he felt, he wouldn't even be able to embed it in the rock, let alone make it to the spiritual world that held the power he was after.

"Fi, are you sure…?"  
>"Yes, Master. 100%."<p>

Link sighed and thrust his arms down, hitting something much harder than stone and flying backwards as something sank into his gut.

"I'll be taking this off of your hands, sky child."

Familiar laughter filled the air, vibrating Link's eardrums as he got to his feet and saw Ghirahim standing over the symbol, Master's sword in his hand. Slightly hunched over in an attempt to ease his pain, his still managed to give a hateful glare. "Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim grinned. "Hello, Link. Shai!"

"Yes Master?"

Link jumped, whirling around. "Wait, Shai?"

"Green Link!" the boy exclaimed.

"What did he call me?"  
>"Take this sword," Ghirahim ordered.<p>

"Fi!" Link grabbed at the blade.  
>"Who?" the boy scratched his head.<p>

There was a moment of silence. Ghirahim cleared his throat and stepped away from the symbol, motioning for both of them to stand still for a moment. "Shai, his name is Link. No green, just Link. The spirit in this sword is named Fi. Link, you've met Shai, you just didn't know his name. Cleared up? Fabulous."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a dagger drove into Link's shoulder, pinning him to the stone wall behind him. Biting his lip, Link held the wound, blood dropping to the floor with a splash.

Ghirahim turned to his slave. "I'm going to go and get the last piece of the Triforce, and when I come out, you will take this blade and go where I told you. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." The boy—apparently called Shai—bent at the waist in a bow and stood back, waiting for his Master to return.

"And Link, you must behave like a good little boy. I'll be back momentarily."

Ghirahim thrust the blade into the design and vanished moments later. Link growled to himself, jerking the sword from his socket and letting out a grunt, standing up straight and readying the weapon. He turned to Shai, expecting the demon servant to attack.

"Hello, Green Link."

Link did not let down his guard, but he did nod a quick greeting to him. He held the unfamiliar sword up and to the side, giving him a better angle on his could-be opponent. Still Shai did not move, and before Link could question him further, a light flashed through the small chamber and Ghirahim was standing there, sword outstretched towards his slave.

Shai lunged forward and took the blade. That quick, he was gone, and Link was left alone with Ghirahim. Ghirahim smirked at him, and the only weapon he had against the demon disappeared from his grasp, and appeared in Ghirahim's hand.

"You weren't planning on using my own blade against me, were you?" Ghirahim twirled it on his fingers, suddenly clenching it in his fist and thrusting forwards.

Link dove to the side, narrowly missing the blow, and he tossed a bomb at Ghirahim's feet. Ghirahim jumped back, and Link put up his shield, a loud explosion sounding moments later. Link removed his shield and looked at Ghirahim, who was in the other corner, holding his side.

"You have no sword, and yet you still manage to injure me. Very well, let me change the rules." A sword appeared in Link's hand, and another in Ghirahim's free hand. Ghirahim pointed to the river of lava, and a transparent, diamond pattern appeared midair. Ghirahim stepped out onto it.

"Now, I won't make the platform disappear beneath you—I'm not quite that uncouth!" He laughed coldly and disappeared, recurring around the corner. "Come along, sky child. I shan't wait forever, and if you want your blade back, you must fight your way to the exit."

Link growled and got to his feet. "I have some questions first."

Ghirahim smirked. "Alright, I suppose I have time."

"First, where is the Triforce of Power?"

"I have it, of course! Did you think I went in there to get a glass of water?"

"How were you able to wield the Master's Sword? It's supposed to repel you." Link approached him slowly, not fully trusting the ground beneath him, but knowing he couldn't stay in that little square forever.

"Magic, of course." Ghirahim waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Link frowned, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer on that one. "Who is Shai?"

"Why, he's my property, of course!"

"What is he?"

Ghirahim grinned, licking his upper lip slowly as he motioned for Link to approach. "You don't know? Shai is one of your people. He is a skychild."

Link jerked in surprise, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. "What?!"

"Or I suppose he was. He's a demon now."

Link narrowed his eyes. "So you've been messing with my homeland longer than I thought…"

"Certainly!" Ghirahim giggled playfully. "You know that demon Kukiel plays with? I made him that way! And remember when the Academy set on fire four years ago? That was me, too! And of course you remember getting your Loftwing."

Link stopped, letting down his guard in his surprise. "My Loftwing?"

"Of course! I did it in the hopes of making Zelda jealous and ruin your chances of a blossoming friendship, but alas, you remained true to each other and spoiled my plans. Even then, unknowingly, you were throwing wrenches into all of my works." Ghirahim growled, clenching his fists. "Such an insolent pest."

The mention of Zelda brought to mind another question, and Link braced himself before asking, "Did you have anything to do with my hallucinations?"

Ghirahim cackled, throwing back his head and disappearing in a cloud of diamonds and appearing right next to Link, causing him to jumped away and point his sword at Ghirahim's head.

"Of course, I did, and I could make more happen right now. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Don't you—"

Link fell forward, grasping his head as her voice entered his mind again.

"Link! Demise is escaping! You have to hurry! Please! For me, Link!"

Link felt two hands grasp his shoulders as Ghirahim leaned down to his ear, whispering softly. "It sounds as if your dearest princess is rather upset. Poor, little, defenseless hero. Can't do a thing, can you?"

Link twisted his body around and thrust his sword up, smirking with a sense of victory as Ghirahim's blood splashed onto his chest, turning his tunic black.

"You were saying?"

Ghirahim gasped, jumping back and looking down at himself and gaping wound in his abdomen. "You… little…"

Link jumped up and started running down the hall, determined to ignore the sound of Zelda's screams behind him. He rounded a corner and took off again, dropping down through the diamonds to the floor and throwing the door open. He found himself in the forest room and continued to sprint.

Diamonds flashed over his vision, and he jumped back, preparing his sword. As soon as Ghirahim became visible, Link sliced downward, hitting skin and sending more blood in splatters to the floor. He swung again, but this time, Ghirahim caught the blade between his fingers.

"You've been_ adorably _dogged in your quest, but I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels. I am trying to play fair here, but I am tempted to take this blade away from you." He threw Link backwards and stalked up to him, shifting his steel in his hand. "I warned you last time that this encounter would be the finale of our rivalry. Accept that fact, and this will all go over much quicker!"

Ghirahim lunged at Link with his dual sword, tearing his chainmail straight through and forcing him to retreat to the wall.

"I'm not giving up that easy." Link brandished the blade, even though he knew Ghirahim could take it from him at any second.

Ghirahim fumed, gripping his own weapons and readying himself. "If you think you can beat me… then do it. Because if you don't, you will not leave this building alive."

Link smirked. "Try me."

* * *

><p>Shai let out a long sigh, frowning at the sword that lay in the grass a short distance away.<p>

"Why won't you let me pick you up? How do I keep you from Link if you burn my hands when I touch you?"

The sword pulsated and glowed its response, but Shai was not knowledgeable in the way of weapon talk. He merely turned to look up at the little town of Skyloft, hoping that the sword would let down its guard eventually, and he could grab it and put it in its sheath. At least then he could carry the blasted thing!

"It's a nice little town. I don't have problems with it, really, but I have to do as Master says. Being a sword, you should understand that, right?"

The sword replied again, but Shai was still clueless as to the context of the words.

"I suppose… I should hide you somewhere." Shai closed his eyes and focused on the monsters around Skyloft. Being part demon, he could easily see through their eyes from a distance through mere focus. It was something Master Ghirahim had taught him at a young age.

Nothing overly interesting was going on, though there was a small girl and her mother sneaking over to the cemetery and placing flowers on a grave.

_Aw, that's a shame. I wonder who…_

The monster moved closer, and duo ran, revealing what was engraved on the polished rock set in the grassy earth.

_Here lies Shaika,_

_Who fell to the surface at age six—many years too young._

_He will be remembered._

"Shaika? Shaika?!" He gasped, his eyes snapped open, and his connection with the bokoblin was lost. "No… it can't be… Master said… I have to see it for myself!"

Shai got up and ran as fast as he could for the Skyloftian Cemetary, the True Master's Sword forgotten in the grass, still pulsing. Telling Green Link exactly where it was.

* * *

><p>Link smiled as they made it to the entrance of Sky Keep, still battling for all they were worth. Fi was calling to him the way she had in Eldin, and since Link was still mostly intact, and Ghirahim was sporting many more injuries than he, Link was confident in his ability to escape. Or perhaps end Ghirahim. The thought had entered his mind a few times, and part of him said it was his job, but part of him was curious about Ghirahim's hidden side. The side he would never see if he ended the demon's life.<p>

"You run an awful lot, sky child. Not very heroic of you."

Link blocked and parried, saying nothing, but continuing to smile at Ghirahim.

_Say what you want, this battle is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... I'm starting to feel better about these chapters again. I like this one, and I think the next one will be even better! At least, that's my goal.**

**Lil' bit of Shai info in there. It was the only way I could think to get him away from Fi! And for once she was helpful! *le gasp***

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Mercy for the Merciless

**A\N: YAY! I am much, MUCH happier with this chapter than any before this! Except maybe the first two where Link was in pain. Because Link's pain is just... FAAAABULOUSSSSSS! :D**

**But anyways! I want to thank: **daMikuofAZ, Unforseen Fortuity, Vann-Chan, MusicLife, Trolly's Bara-chan, Nicolette, henslight, ****and Goldenfur97**** for leaving lots of reviews, and thank you Neon Dystortion, zeldawolf2000, , LexPeters, Farli30519,** thank you for your reviews as well! I love reviews no matter what number! It's been far too long since I thanked you all, and I hope you still like it as much as you did then! If I missed anyone, I'm SUPER SORRY! I TRIED TO FIND YOU ALL BUT THERE ARE SO MANY! *cries*****  
><strong>

**Also! I have posted a new story, just in case you haven't seen it, about Shai being kidnapped by Ghirahim. So that will give you a little insight if you are interested. It's called Cursed Butterflies, you can find it on my profile or just put it in the search engine and see what happens. :)**

****Enjoy!****

* * *

><p>"I really do tire of this battle, skychild!" Ghirahim snarled, pulling up a new blade, as the last one had been obliterated by the sheer power and force in Link's blows.<p>

The skychild didn't miss a beat. "I can see that. Your breath is ragged, and you're stumbling a bit."

Ghirahim leapt back, incensed at the outlandish remark, but for once, he had no witty comeback. In fact…

He glanced briefly at himself, ashamed to admit it, but knowing the boy had been completely truthful. Ghirahim's suit was torn in several places, one of his gloves was missing, and even though his blackened skin was stronger than any armor—as he had so often stated—his white skin was that of a human's, and blood streaked across his body in various places.

Gritting his teeth, he held his blades tightly in anticipation of the next strike from his opponent. His suddenly brave and forward opponent. What happened to the little boy begging for mercy in Eldin? Huh? Where was that?!

Link took a few moments to catch his breath, seeing that Ghirahim was not going to attack unless he was attacked first, and then he drew his blade up and ran forwards. Ghirahim prepared to block, but Link suddenly ducked low and rolled around him, slicing up his backside and cutting the strap of Ghirahim's suit clean off.

"That's it!"

Ghirahim whirled opposite the direction Link was headed and clotheslined the young hero with both of his swords, watching as Link tumbled to the ground, blood spurting from his middle. Ghirahim didn't let him recover, and instead jumped up and drove the blade down, narrowly missing Link's chest as the boy rolled out of the way and onto his feet.

Ghirahim snapped again, and Link's own weapon disappeared.

"I'm sick of playing by the rules. I'm not going to let you win just because I tried to remain civil and polite!" Growling to himself, he ran forwards, thrusting his swords up and clipping Link's shoulder.

Link stumbled back at the blow, but was not discouraged and proceeded to use his surroundings to block and avoid Ghirahim's attacks.

_What is he doing? Is he _mocking _me?_

Blinded by rage, Ghirahim continued his onslaught, but Link seemed to have a dodge for every hit and a block for every strike. It went on for quite some time, this little game of cat and mouse, and after a while, the demon began to slip.

_He's trying to wear me out! Blast him!_

The battle continued on, ferocious and wild until finally, Link froze. He stared at Ghirahim, and Ghirahim stared back. Ghirahim was just about to question Link on his behavior, when Link suddenly held a blade high and whipped it forwards, releasing the hilt and sending it like a torpedo at Ghirahim.

He jumped out of the way, but the rapier still managed to catch his hip and send him toppling to the ground. He got back up as quickly as possible, holding his side in the hopes of remaining upright, but Link was already running out the door. Confused and determined to kill the boy by the end of their fight, Ghirahim followed, examining the blade in his hand. It was one of his own.

_He must have swiped it during one of our close calls._

Ghirahim tailed Link outside of the temple and all the way back to the mainland, where Link ran up a long path leading to the goddess' statue in the courtyard. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and chains wound around Link's legs, stopping him short.

"Where do you think you're going, skychild?" _He's headed straight for the blade. But I don't see Shai…_

"I'm taking back what's mine." Link jerked hard, and the weak, magic-deprived chains snapped right off, freeing the hero and letting him sprint away to retrieve his weapon.

Ghirahim also dashed forwards, teleporting the final stretch. He regretted it as soon as he did, though, because for several seconds afterwards, his vision was blurred. How much blood had he lost at this point?

_I see. He fought hard to wound me, then avoided me to overexert my energy and wear me down, and now with his purified blade, I'm as good as dead._

Link lifted the blade high, charging the weapon to perform a Skyward Strike. Ghirahim's breath hitched. A blow like that could easily put a massive dent in his armored side, and there was no telling what it would do to his humanoid side. While he could normally block it, the blood loss made him disoriented and confused. He could not take that chance.

He threw his hand forwards, snapping his fingers. His swords disappeared and chains formed around the blade, trying to dislodge it from Link's hands, but the light seeped through the false metal and deteriorated them like sand.

Ghirahim growled, unable to call upon another blade or any form of self-defense. All he could do was watch and think of how stupid he was for falling into Link's game as his stability slowly dissipated. _Link's _game. Not Ghirahim's. The thought made him boil.

_A good tactic… a useful one… well played…_

It did not register to the Demon Lord that he was complimenting his enemy on fighting skill, if only to himself, and it did not register to him that Link had the True Master's Sword, and Ghirahim was just standing there, staring. Nor did it register to him that Link ran at him, leapt into the air, drove his knee into Ghirahim's chest, and that the two of them were now tumbling to the ground.

"Finally," Link murmured softly.

Ghirahim arched his back as it came into contact with the stony ground, and he shook his head dizzily before being able to take in the situation.

Link was straddling his waist, Ghirahim's arms tucked neatly under the hero's knees. Link had sheathed his weapon, and was now holding onto Ghirahim's thumbs, preventing the elder from snapping and recalling more weapons or teleporting away, not that Ghirahim would've had enough strength to do anything even with free hands.

There was a brief moment where Ghirahim was simply confused, trying to comprehend what had just happened, and then it slapped him in the face, leaving behind the bitter sting of reality. His eyes went from perplexed to murderous in a flash, and he pushed against Link's weight, but couldn't move him.

"You filthy wretch!"

Ghirahim's head slammed into the rocks beneath, and he bit back a hiss closing his eyes to alleviate the pain.

"You better watch it, Ghirahim. I'm not you—I don't play the torture game—but I will do whatever it takes to finish my mission. Get your monsters out of Skyloft, and give me the Triforce of Power. Now."

Ghirahim growled, blood dripping from his lips as he panted. "You are… nothing but scum of the Surface…You have no idea the power this divine relic holds… and I have no reason… to relinquish it… to the likes of you!"

Link released one thumb and unsheathed his blade, pressing the tip to Ghirahim's throat and sending an onyx trickle down his throat to his bare chest, which rose and fell in ragged patterns and spasms.

"Do it, Ghirahim."

Link was not threatening in the way that he spoke. He didn't growl or snarl, he didn't clench his fists, he didn't grit his teeth. He just sat calmly atop the ruler of the Surface and held the blade to Ghirahim's neck, waiting patiently for the result he knew was eventually going to take place. And it only made it all the more humiliating.

"Ghirahim." He pressed a little, giving a stern look. "You lost. Face facts and do as you're told."

Ghirahim glared daggers at the hero, irate with that last, patronizing sentence, but no amount of glaring could get him out of this. He could wait until his strength came back, but Link was probably a little too smart to let that happen, so that was a dead end. He couldn't use his magic, and he had no minions nearby. Even if he did call him, the bokoblins were basic creatures, and they would assume Link was Ghirahim because Link was the winner.

Link…

Was…

The…

Winner.

It made Ghirahim twist and burn inside to even think about it, and he literally twitched, earning a suspicious yet somehow bemused expression from Link. He growled low to himself, clenching his free fist and wanting with everything in him to have enough strength to give the smartmouth a good wallop in the head.

"Master!"

Shai ran at them, sword darn, and Ghirahim then made deliberate eye contact with Link. Taking a deep breath, he ordered, "Shai, freeze."

Shai looked confused, but he stopped in his tracks and watched to see what his owner would do. There was a long silence, but Ghirahim could see the victory in Link's eyes. There was no going back now. He… failed.

"Alright, alright, fine. But taking the Triforce out of me will wipe me clean, let me get rid of my monsters, and then you can have your precious Triforce."

Link thought about that for a moment, and then nodded slowly, getting off of Ghirahim but not releasing his arm.

"Alright, get your minions out of here."

Ghirahim frowned as Link pulled him towards the small town, but he did oblige. After all, Link had won, hadn't he? Ghirahim ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down, and he called upon his cape to cover his many injuries.

Link didn't say anything, but kept his sword and eyes trained on the defeated foe. Ghirahim didn't defend his actions, too angry to create a coherent sentence to Link anyways, and clapped his hands together. "Listen up! All of you get back to the surface and into my courts immediately! Heaven help you if I get back you aren't there!"

The hordes started to run in frantic disorganization until Shai opened a small portal with his magic and allowed them to stream through.

"Go on, the whole lot of you. Go!"

After a few minutes of shrieking and squealing, they disappeared and the gateway closed. Shai turned to Ghirahim and bowed.

"Master Ghirahim, would you like me to fix up this town a little?"

Ghirahim glanced at Link, making it obvious it was the hero's call. Link nodded, and Ghirahim pet his slave on the head, shooing him away to clean up the mess. Shai started forming a large, white-colored sphere in his hands, and it grew with his concentration as he made his way to the center of town. Ghirahim started following him, but Link pulled him back.

"The Triforce?"

"Do you want the boy to accidentally do _more_ damage? He needs my supervision."

Link glared at him, shaking his head. "Let him do damage. I need the Triforce."

Ghirahim tossed his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Do you even know how to get it from me? Because, you know, demons cannot make the Triforce a physical object."

"You're going to tell me how."

"And if I steer you wrong?" Ghirahim leaned down to look Link dead in the eyes, hearing a high-pitched and metallic whir from Shai's location.

"Then I'll learn from someone who has the answers."

The sound increased, but Link didn't notice. Then again, why would he? It was a 'demon-only' sound, so to speak. "What if I've escaped by then?"

"I wouldn't let that happen."

Ghirahim glared viciously at him, gritting his teeth. The imp had a smooth answer for every question, didn't he? The wretched, grungy, irritating, worthless waste of space!

Finally, he relented, sighing heavily and pulling his cape aside to reveal a barely visible scar on his chest. "Alright, here's how it works." The sound was now deafening, and Ghirahim tilted his head to the side. "What on earth is the boy doing?" he shook his head. "Anyways."

At that moment, a bluish white beam of light soared into the sky, thundering through the atmosphere as a resounding quake sent tremors through the tiny land. Link gaped, turning ever-so-slightly towards the sight.

That was just enough.

"I told you so, skychild!" Ghirahim swung his leg up, landing a sharp kick to Link's neck and knocking him to the ground. Pivoting on his heel, he made his way to the light, Link shouting behind him. A sneer parted his lips, displaying his fangs, and a glint lit his eyes. An arrow whizzed past his head, courtesy of the 'hero', but Ghirahim was not concerned in the slightest. A blow to the neck was certain to alter his aim, and though Link was often a last minute redeemer, Ghirahim was sure he was in the clear. For now.

He arrived at the light and grabbed Shai by the arm, pulling them both into it and dropping down the hole the ray had created, smirking at the boy's terrified scream. Some people never got over their fear of heights no matter how many times they fell.

"Wonderful job on the skylight, Shai!" Then he glared. "And we will discuss your utterly disappointing catastrophe later."

Shai gulped, nodding nervously and hanging on tight as they descended in to the icy land below.

_He did well, though, to understand what I meant when I told him to freeze._

"Master… why didn't you kill him like you said?"  
>Ghirahim jostled the child slightly, earning a petrified yelp. "Never mind that! I have… plans. Just… don't question it."<p>

"A…Alright, Master."

Shai said no more, but he didn't have to. Just the mere fact that he questioned it confirmed what Ghirahim already knew about the situation. The mortification and shame he had just felt was not an accident. It was not because Ghirahim didn't know what to expect, and it was not because he had been weak going into battle in the first place. It was not because he wanted to give the boy one more chance to reveal the second gate of time or hand over the Triforce. The simple truth was…

Ghirahim was incapable of overpowering Link alone.

* * *

><p>Link skidded to a stop as soon as he realized the light did not stop at the ground, but rather, went all the way down to the clouds and then some. He clenched his fists and blew bangs out of his eyes, frustrated with himself for letting Ghirahim get away.<p>

"So much for my resolve…" he muttered, trying to think of what to do next.

Fi came out of his sword and levitated in front of him. "Master, if I may speak my mind on an un-informational level?"

Link, somewhat shocked and not knowing what to expect, nodded slowly and waited.

"Your resolve was not broken by defeat, Master, because the resolve never involved continual victory. Your promise to yourself was this exactly: _As the chosen hero, I will do everything in my power to protect the lands both below and above, and no trial or pain will turn me from this path. _And none of these words were broken in the previous battle. You did not run, Ghirahim did, and even though you now sport several lacerations and wounds, you were not deterred. Considering Ghirahim's former promise to eliminate you, the fact that he ran shows that—"

"He broke _his _resolve?" Link asked.

"Please, Master, do not interrupt. It shows something even more magnificent, actually. Ghirahim left the battle because he was physically unable to end your life. Thus, your encounter with him was…" This time, she allowed him to interject, leaving the statement hanging in the air for him to finish.

"A victory!" Link's eyes brightened, and he smiled. "I'm stronger than him! And once I get the final Triforce piece, I can finally end him and fight Demise."

Fi nodded, her somehow expressionless face managing to form a slight smile. "Well done, Master. There is a 99% chance you can regain the Triforce and defeat Ghirahim within the next week."

Link nodded, feeling a little proud of himself but not wanting to get too puffed up.

_I did it… I did it!_

"What now, Fi?"

"The land below is a frozen one, and there is a 75% chance you will need to acquire more suitable clothing and perhaps weaponry. Some assistance in survival skills would also have a 87% chance of proving useful."

Link shook his head. "Wait, what's frozen mean?"

"Oh, Master. It seems you have never entered a cold climate before. Very well, I shall do my best to explain. There are two ways of measuring temperature, and they are Celsius and Fahrenheit. One is—"

Link waved his hand. "I'll… just figure it out when I get there. But thanks!"  
>"Very well, Master. I would still gain assistance in survival skills." She disappeared.<p>

"Survival skills…?" Link's eyes brightened, and he snapped his fingers. "Pipit!"

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! You didn't think Ghirahim was giving up the Triforce of power that easily, did you? *laughs some more in all evilness* Yes, Link is getting much, much stronger. He is almost ready for Demise (or, as I call him, Denise) but he has to get back that Triforce piece yet! And what's in store for little Shai? He can't help being curious about his past! But I don't think Ghirahim is very happy with him... <strong>

**YAY FOR THE ICE TEMPLE! I saw a pic on dA that cracked me up, but the point was so true. One of the few things I disliked about the game was lack a variety. I grew up on Ocarina of Time, and I was used to Tree, Cavern, Belly of a Fish, Forest, Fire, Ice, Water, Shadow, Dessert, and the Final Castle. I was VERY disappointed to see there were only four different locations I could explore. :(  
><strong>

**And of course ENTER PIPIT! AND PROBABLY KARANE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3  
><strong>


	10. Frozen Terror

**A/N: AHH! I took me SO LONG and I feel like all I ended up with was a filler chapter... :( I hope you like it anyways... sorry if it wasn't worth the wait. I tried! Hopefully the next chapter will come much quicker and be much better! I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim stood before a mirror examining himself, lips pursed and brow furrowed. Yes, the attire was suitable for the weather, but was it suitable to his tastes and reputation?<p>

A somewhat loose, deep maroon tunic was over his white spandex, replacing the former cape, and his sleeves had been lengthened. Deep violet spandex was beneath his ivory suit, coloring in the diamonds that had once held his skin color. Ah, but he missed the high collar the red cape provided! Perhaps…

He snapped his fingers and a white, fur-lined cape appeared around his shoulders, the collar on it as high as his previous, less warming one had been.

"Perfect!"

"Master, you wanted to see me?"

Ghirahim turned to the doorway of his court and saw Shai standing partway behind the monstrous oak separating the warmth of the indoors from the icy terrain outside. His head was poked in just slightly, fear dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, I did."

Shai took a deep breath and stepped into the room, grimacing at the quickly evaporating bodies of the bokoblins that had inhabited Skyloft just hours before. Now they were a hoard of corpses, and Ghirahim was standing in the center of the room with their blood on his hands. Not literally, of course, he would never allow their blood to stain his clothes.

Shai took a few hesitant steps forward as the last of the bokoblins disappeared, hands behind his back to hide their shaking. He stopped right in front of Ghirahim and knelt to the floor, keeping his head low.

"Master, I—"

"I will do the talking, thank you very much!"

Shai silenced himself and bit his lip, waiting for Ghirahim to continue.

"Did you see the bodies that littered this magnificent room just a few moments ago, Shai?"

Shai nodded slightly, not moving from the ground as Ghirahim began to walk around him.

"And do you know why I killed them?"

"B…because they failed."

Ghirahim laughed gleefully, grabbing the boy from behind and whispering into his ear. "That's right, Shai. They _failed_. And what did you do this morning?" His forked tongue flicked in Shai's face, briefly tasting skin.

"I… I left the Master's Sword… I f…failed…"

Ghirahim grinned with delight as a violent shake racked the boy's body, and he jumped away, snapping his fingers. A long whip with stone and glass embedded in the tassels fabricated in his hands, and he cracked it on the ground to get Shai's full and undivided attention.

"Strip to your waist, skychild."

Shai looked over his shoulder, as if he had to confirm the sound, and fumbled with his clothing removing his cape and shirt as quickly as was possible. "M… Master…" Tears sprang up in his eyes, and hugged himself, not moving towards Ghirahim to accept his punishment. "Master, please… I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I promise!"

Ghirahim snapped yet again, and several chains leapt up and wound around Shai's wrists, pulling him to the floor and holding him there as Ghirahim approached with the cruel device in his hand.

"Are you trying to refuse what chastisement I have decided to give you?"

Shai squeezed his eyes shut and didn't say a word.

CRACK!

Ghirahim let the lash fall on the boy's exposed back and shoulders, questioning him further. "Do slaves disagree with what their Master's say? Ever?!"

"No we don't, and I never will again! I'm sorry!"

Ghirahim tossed his hair out of his eyes. "So long as you get that concept, I suppose I won't elaborate. However, discussing the matter of your complete and total disaster in Skyloft…"

SWISH! CRACK!

"I believe I have a few hours of negotiation left in me."

* * *

><p>Link stared as Pipit ran around his room in a flurry of action, gathering everything he thought Link would need for the land of so-called 'ice'. He grabbed thick pieces of clothing lined with fur, spark rocks, medicine, food provisions that would not freeze over, along with many other things Link had never even seen or heard of before.<p>

"I used to read about places like this all the time! I mean, everyone thought they were fairytales, but I loved the thought of them. Ice! When the weather gets so cold, water turns into a solid!"

Link laughed. "Really, Pipit? Water turning solid? Does it magically change into rock?"

Pipit shook his head. "It changes into a whitish clear… almost glass-like substance," he said excitedly, not even noticing the sarcasm. "It's fascinating to think a place as warm as Skyloft was over a… a… frozen tundra all these years! I have to come with you."

Link jumped to his feet, holding up his hands. "Woah, woah, woah. You've helped plenty, and last time Karane and you both got attacked by Ghirahim. I can't let that happen again. He won't hesitate to kill you like he does me."

Pipit stopped for a moment. "Why _does _he let you live?"

"I can't tell you, or you'd be in danger of torture. Just know there's something I know that's keeping me alive."

Pipit chuckled, shaking his head and slinging his sheath over his shoulder and fastening it. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, Link."

"Me, too." Karane stepped into the room, a sack slung over her shoulder and a sword on each hip.

Pipit shook his head, picking up his own provisions. "It's way too dangerous, Karane. You stay here." He put his hand on her shoulder as he passed, and she smirked at Link, who rocked back and forth on his heels, whistling.

"You know I'm still coming, right?" she called down the hall.

"Yeah, I figured," Pipit shouted back.

Link laughed, picking up his stuff and tossing a heavy coat to Karane. Karane took a few moments to figure out how to put it on and made a face.

"It's so hot! Augh…"

The two joined Pipit down the hall and started towards the large light.

"It won't be once we get past the cloud barrier. You will be wishing you had more layers on." Link and Karane exchanged glances, but Pipit continued to talk. "Make sure to let me know if you lose feeling in anything. Toes, fingers, legs, arms, nose, ears, anything!"

"Lose feeling?" Link asked.

"Make sure to drink plenty of water. I know it'll be cold, but you have to stay hydrated anyways. Also, we can't call Scrapper for anything because he's freeze his circuits and stop working."

"Exactly what does this ice _do?_" Karane stared at Pipit, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"All kinds of things, both good and bad. We'll just have to wait and see."

The trio arrived at the light and steadied themselves, looking to each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Karane and Pipit both nodded, and Link nodded back. "Let's go."

Link took a deep breath, and his feet flew from the ledge, sending him down into the unknown land below.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim grasped the whip and let it fly again, watching Shai's body twist in a pathetic endeavor to get out of the way. A large red streak appeared on Shai's stomach, though it was meant to land on his back, and Ghirahim frowned.<p>

"Shai, stop moving." He was surprised at the strain in his voice and tried to make himself sound more demanding. "And be silent!"

Shai ceased his thrashing, but he was still sobbing uncontrollably into his hands, his wails echoing off the walls. Ghirahim forced the whip again and faltered slightly.

"I said be quiet!" he shouted, disgusted with the sound he was hearing.

"I c-can't!"

Ghirahim lashed him twice more, and then froze on the third swing, the rope falling harmlessly to the ground. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. He could not lay another stripe on Shai's back, and for all he was worth he didn't know why.

"M-Master?"

"Be _quiet_! For the last time, shut your filthy mouth!" Ghirahim bunched the whip in his hands, throwing the entire coil at the slave.

Shai jumped as it struck him in the face but did as he was told, clamping his hands over his mouth to remain silent. Ghirahim clenched his fists and glared viciously at the disobedient child before him, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"That's enough!"

Shai flinched, clenching his teeth and swallowing his tears. Ghirahim stared for a long while at the boy, the lash around his neck dissolving with Ghirahim's temper. The demon's heart pounded with every hiccough from Shai's mouth, and finally could take it no more.

"Just… Just stop. Stop crying. I'm done. Don't cry anymore."

Shai bit his lip, getting shakily to his feet and retrieving his clothes though he didn't bother putting them on since his back was wet and tender. Ghirahim watched him walk towards the exit, head bowed and a slight limp in his right leg. With great effort, he got the door open and started out, stopping halfway to peek back in and whisper, "I really am sorry, Master."

With that, he exited, and Ghirahim was left alone with his thoughts.

He hated it. These feelings in his stomach. The warm, happy feeling when Shai was content, and this sickening one he got when he was beating him. When beating _anyone_ these days he felt wrong. What a concept for a _demon _of all things. Certainly he was allowed to show mercy, but he was supposed to do it for _his _benefit, not others'. Shai… Link… the robot in Lanayru… The helplessness just struck something deep inside him and made him feel… made him feel… worthless.

Ghirahim swiftly snapped his fingers and felt someone bump into him. He looked down to see Shai with his head whipping around as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Wh… what?"

Ghirahim grabbed him by the arms and pulled him close, grasping his charcoal hair and forcing Shai's head against his shoulder.

"Master?"

"It's cold." Ghirahim spoke with no emotion, despite the explosive confusion in his mind.

"Y…Yes?"

"Make me tea."

Shai nodded, pulling away, but Ghirahim didn't release him. Shai raised his mismatched eyes, confused and somewhat scared.

"Master, if you want tea, you have to let go."

"In a few minutes."

He moved his free hand down Shai's backside, hearing the small demon hiss in pain when a welt was touched. Ghirahim ignored his sounds and his feeble squirming, continuing over the wounds until he was at the base of Shai's spine. He snapped his fingers, and his glove disappeared, salve replacing the spandex. Pressing his hand to Shai's back, he started rubbing it in, smiling lightly at the loud gasp from Shai's mouth.  
>"Oh! Master Ghirahim, that's cold!"<p>

Ghirahim chuckled and continued to rub it in until he was satisfied the boy would be as pain-free as possible. Another snap, and his clean hand was gloved. Freeing Shai's hair, he shooed him away with a wave of his hand.

"Dress yourself and make me some tea. I except it in no less than fifteen minutes, understand?"

Shai smiled, wiping his eyes of any remaining tears and bowing. "Yes, Master, I understand." He turned and ran down the corridor, a smile lighting his face.

Ghirahim turned back to the mirror, glaring at his reflection with a hatred he had not felt in a long time.

_What was that? You're pathetic!_

"Am I? Am I really?"

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Maybe I like it this way. Aren't I entitled to feel how I like? If I want to hug my slave, I'll hug him! Thank you, sir!"

_Demise was dumb to leave you in charge._

"You dare insult Master?!"

_Yes, I do dare. Are you going to hug the hero next, Ghirahim? And then the Spirit Maiden? And that goddess-serving dog?_

"Of course not! Shai is just special, that's all. He's a faithful servant, and he didn't mean to fail, I'm sure of it."

_Have you even thought about what he found when he ran off? What if it was his real family? What if he's planning on going back to them?_

"Shai wouldn't do that. Shai is loyal to only me, and that will never change. He is mine."

_Is he now?_

"Shai wouldn't leave me."

_Are you sure about that?_

"Master Ghirahim, would you like me to bring sugar and cream, too?"

"Of course, Shai. That's a stupid question."

The boy tried not to laugh. "Yes, Master!"

_Oh, Master! I forgot my sugar and cream in Skyloft! Let me go get it! And then he never comes back._

"Shut up."

_You're setting yourself up for failure._

"He wouldn't leave me." Ghirahim snapped the mirror away and adjusted his cape, turning towards the hall that led to the kitchen with Shai so diligently working inside. "Shai wouldn't leave me."

* * *

><p>Link gasped, tumbling to the ground and falling into a white powder, flakes billowing from the endless mounds of frozen water. He shoved his Sailcloth into his pack and stood up, looking around him and staring in wonder. Everything was painted white and elongated crystals hung from the trees, which were like no other plant Link had seen. These trees had needles and brown pods on them, and the smell was a delightful one Link could've inhaled for hours. The sky was clear and blue, and the sun was shining, yet somehow it was still cold. That word had a whole new meaning now. He couldn't explain it at all, but it was a… breathtaking feeling. Breath! His breath came out in visible, white puffs like smoke from his mouth.<p>

"What is this?"

Link whirled to see Karane sitting in the white, holding some of it in her hands. In all of his fascination, he had forgotten they were behind him. He ran over and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and looking around for Pipit.

"I don't know what any of this is… where's Pipit?"

"I'm right here!"

A hand came out of the snow, waving frantically, and the two rushed over right away, taking hold of him and pulling him to the surface. He wiped his eyes of the white and blinked a few times, taking in the scene around him, and expression on his face Link imagined mirrored his own.

"Well, expert?"

Pipit jumped to his feet, a childish grin on his face as he looked around at everything. "Those trees are called pine trees, and they have pine needles and pinecones on them. Those crystals are called icicles, and this stuff is snow. It's like… ice that isn't quite frozen enough. And much lighter. I can't explain it, I just know this is it!"

Link nodded and looked around, taking a few steps in the weird 'snow' and falling more than once as he made his way towards a nearby tree. Pipit and Karane also had a hard time standing, but soon everyone got the hang of it.

"Do you know what this land is called?"

Pipit shook his head. "That was where the fairytales failed me. This land was never named."

Karane scratched her chin. "I wonder if it has one."

Link nodded, stumbling once again in a drift. "I'm sure it does. All the other surface lands do, even though humans haven't been there in centuries. Faron, Lanayru, and Eldin were not named by me."

Pipit and Karane nodded, and they continued on their way. There was a long silence as they continued, and after a while, Link started to feel the negative effects of the cold. His lips, nose and fingers stung and he couldn't stop shivering. He looked back over his shoulder to see Karane and Pipit were suffering the same problems.

"Didn't I t-tell you? I knew we w-would need mor-re layers." Pipit tossed them a quirky grin, and Karane socked him in the arm.

"Yeah, y-yeah."

Link laughed, nearly biting his lip when his closed his mouth again since he couldn't seem to control what muscles did what anymore. "Yeah, you t-told us."

Karane sneezed, and Link fished out his Sailcloth, tossing it back to her. Karane took it and wrapped it around her shoulders, muttering. "Th-thanks."

Link smiled weakly at her and then trudged along, keeping his eyes open for anyplace to stop and get warm for a little bit.

"We should find a cave or something!" Pipit shouted up to Link, and Link nodded.

_What do you think I'm doing, Pipit?_

Fi popped out of his blade, and he looked at her tiredly. "Yes?"

"Master, I have taken the liberty of adding shelter to your dowsing abilities."

Link sighed in relief. "Thank you, Fi."

She nodded her head, returning to the sword, and Link turned to his companions. He waited for them to catch up, and once they were all together, he explained the process of dowsing and how he could now use it to find somewhere to spend the night.

"Here goes."

Link pulled out his sword and turned in a slow circle until the tip of his sword jerked in the direction of a large mountain.

"She says it's that way."

The group started off again, and after a few minutes, Karane posed a question none of them had yet considered.

"Does anything live in the snow?"

Pipit and Link both stopped and looked at her, and then Link shifted his gaze to Pipit. Pipit shook his head. "I don't know. I guess… if things live in volcanoes where it's extremely hot, then…"

A howl rang out over the range, echoing in the distance as if an eerie warning of what lay ahead. Karane gulped, and Pipit and Link pulled her between them, all three drawing their swords.

"Just in case," Link said.

"Yeah. Just in case."

An hour or so later they were sitting in a small cave around a warm fire, rubbing their arms and trying to regain all the heat they had lost in their travels. Pipit was still excited and spent most of his time examining the bugs in the cave, determining their habitat, similarities to known species, differentiations between genders and other random facts that, to Link and Karane, made no sense.

"Since when did you become a booket, Pipit?" Link chuckled softly.

Pipit rubbed the back of his neck, returning to the fire with a light flush on his face. "Aw, I've always been this way. Just never let anybody see it."

Karane nodded, stirring the pot of water that hung above the flames. "You mean like you never let anybody see your problems with your mom?"

Pipit drew his knees up to his chest and lowered his chin, staring into the fire. "It's just hard right now. She'll come around. You'll see."

"Or maybe she's just lazy and you need to do more than shout."

Pipit sighed, looking over at the cave wall blankly. "Never mind."  
>Link hesitated to enter the conversation, knowing very little about the situation, but finally took Pipit's hand and placed one hundred rupees into the gloved palm. "I cleaned your house before I knew how much it upset you. I have so much money, I didn't see one hundred as a whole lot. I didn't realize you were struggling. I'm sorry."<p>

Pipit stared at the cash with wide eyes, and then handed it back. "You did the work. It's okay."

Link laughed, taking it and shoving it into Pipit's pocket. "Do you know how much cash I find on my travels? I get a bigger wallet every time I come back home! It's really okay. And I won't do it anymore."

Pipit nodded, smiling lightly. "Thanks. I'll have to keep this from her, I guess."

Link gave a small nod, a grim expression on his face. "I know you don't want to, but she really is lazy. You have to do something to try and change her attitude. You can't give her a life of luxury without sacrificing your health."

There was silence in the cave, and when no one started a new conversation, Link lowered himself to the ground and curled up, staring into the fire with a dazed, faraway look. "We need… to take turns staying awake."

Pipit stood up, cracking his back, neck and shoulders. "I'll take the first shift. You guys sleep."

Link vaguely remembered replying before blackness shrouded his mind and took him away.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim lounged on his throne, sipping his tea and examining the large map before him. Jumping up, he landed on the castle and walked over to the space directly beneath the hole. The Kisihos had told him the skychildren were encamped at Snowpeak Mountain, and that was twenty miles south of the entrance to Axialis which meant…<p>

Ghirahim threw his head back and laughed. "They're going the wrong way!"

Indeed, Ghirahim was in the opposite direction of where Link and his companions were headed, and he loved it. It was so… sweet. Payback. Link was always biting at his heels, spoiling his plans, arriving at the location seconds after if not in the exact moment Ghirahim arrived. But now? Now Link was clueless, and he would have to backtrack, and make mistakes and get frustrated and—

"I can't take it anymore! It's too hilarious!"

Ghirahim finished off his tea and poured himself some more. "Well, then, it's time to threw a few trials and tribulations his way. Let's start with…"

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a purple, velour top hat filled with his options appeared. He reached his hand in, peeking briefly before pulling it out and reading it. He laughed, emptying the hat and placing it atop his head with a flourish.

"If you insist, thread of fate. If you insist."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG GHIRAHIM IN A TOP HAT! *DIES* BTW, I think everyone knows what velour is, but just in case you don't, it's like velvet but, in my opinion, softer!**

**So, booket is a word I invented. It basically is the Skyloftian word for 'nerd' or 'geek' or 'bookworm' because I don't think they had those words back then-at least I've never seen them used in a Zelda game before. So... BOOKET. XD I am SO a booket.**

**Also! Some people have requested a continuation on Cursed Butterflies, so I will be posting a new story which will be a collection of oneshots about Shai and Ghirahim's relationship leading up to the day the tornado takes Zelda.  
><strong>

**Kisihos are also something I invented. They are wolves that live in Axialis and work for Ghirahim. I got it from the mythical creature Kisihohkew in the folklore of the Cree people of Canada. It preys upon human beings and is the servant of the evil spirit Wesucechak. That's where that came from.**

**I think I covered it all. Again, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so bad, and please review! (even if it's just to tell me how bad it was. XP)**


	11. Tick Tock Out of Time

**A\N: I... am not really happy with this... Hmm... I feel like... it needed to run more smoothly. Anyways!  
><strong>

**This Chapter is Semi-Dedicated to Sideways Jill, who asked me to post this if she got an A on her test! CONGRATS!**

**And it is also Semi-Dedicated to all my awesome reviewers! I believe I have just one more Chapter and an Epilogue left from this story, and on the epilogue, I will thank all of you for your reviews by name! Because it's about time I do that again! :D :D :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Run.<em>

_That was all Link's mind processed as Ghirahim stepped closer to him, bloodstained sword hanging from his hand and crimson splashed over his clothes. Not a drop was Ghirahim's—it was all Link's. And it was all over everything._

_Link panted for air through the gag in his mouth, pushing himself further into the corner and squeezing his eyes shut, praying Ghirahim would just leave him alone. That it wouldn't hurt too much. That he could get out soon. He wanted to get out so badly—he wanted to escape. It hurt. It hurt to breathe and think and move._

"_What's wrong, skychild? You look a little winded." Ghirahim smirked, running his tongue slowly along his blade before plunging it into Link's hand, pinning it to the ground. He snapped his fingers and another blade appeared, giving Link only a split second to prepare before the steel burst through his wrist and into the dirt._

_Link jerked forwards, blood and spit spilling past his lips as his head dropped._

"_Need a break?" Ghirahim drove his heel into Link's upper torso, snapping the collarbone beneath his weight and laughing at his own pun. _

_Link arched his back, letting out a pitiful whimper and twisting away, tearing the wounds on his forearms open further as they tugged against the sharpened metal. Link let out a muffled scream and slumped a little, letting his arms relax before he tried to work his leg up to the hilt, moving it with his foot in the hopes of freeing his limbs._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You look very much like an animal when you act like that. Perhaps I should treat you like one…"_

_Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and a glowing, red iron appeared in his hands. Link squirmed when he saw the hot metal, but there was nothing he could do except watch helplessly as Ghirahim used his magic to twist Link's arm around and pull it over the his chest, pinning it again. Link's muscles screamed at the uncomfortable twist but were quickly relieved when Ghirahim righted his position. It didn't last long, though, and soon Link's legs were pulled up under him, and his neck was pulled to the floor with chains._

_Ghirahim chuckled softly, approaching the young boy and kneeling behind him, letting him wriggle and twist in a feeble attempt to escape. His hands gently raise the tunic up and over the boy's head, and then his pants and undergarments were slid down to his knees._

_Link's face turned bright red, hot with embarrassment over being seen so vulnerably in front of his enemy. At this point, he half expected Ghirahim to… to actually… actually… _

"_Oh, skychild, what a dirty mind you have!" Ghirahim laughed lightly, gripping the wrought-iron in his hands and firmly holding the hero's thigh. "I'm merely going to give you a little reminder of all the good times we've shared together."_

_Link couldn't see anything with his shirt so far pulled over his head, but he felt it when the metal sank into his upper thigh, and he heard it when his screams echoed through the chamber and rattled the chains, and he smelled it when the flesh began to burn and scar._

"_St—STOP! Please stop! Pease! I'm begging you! Get it off!"_

_But Ghirahim ignored him until the brand was complete, and then he snapped his fingers, the tool disappearing in a cloud of red diamonds. Link collapsed in utter exhaustion, Ghirahim's fingers dancing over the wound and aggravating it to the point where Link believed he would be sick._

"_Isn't this wonderful, skychild?" Ghirahim laughed, but Link could only sob into his shirt and inwardly hope Ghirahim never brought up this moment again. "This brand is such a wonderful souvenir. Even if you aren't with me, I can still torment you."_

Link gasped, sitting straight up in bed and letting out a scream before realizing Karane and Pipit were both nearby. He slapped his hands over his mouth and looked around, somewhat dazed, before seeing they were alone in the cave and Ghirahim was nowhere in sight.

"That was… so real…"

Link reached down to his thigh and ran his hand along it, wincing when he felt the still sore marking. He looked over to his companions once again, and then slid his pants down a ways, squinting in the dimming light to see the extravagant "LG" on his thigh. Frowning to himself, he returned his pants to where they should have been and added some wood to the fire, stirring it back to life quickly.

_I can't believe I fell asleep on watch… At least nothing happened. If they had been hurt because I passed out… I would never have forgiven myself._

Link sighed, moving towards the woodpile to get more kindling because it was obvious from the flickering flames that what he had grabbed was not near enough. That was when he heard it.

A low growl.

He froze, one hand slowly inching towards his blade while the rest of him remained rigid. He grasped the blue hilt and widened his stance a little, preparing himself for what was just outside the cave entrance. There was a long stillness, and after several minutes of nothing, Link relaxed.

He had merely imagined the growl. They were safe.

He turned back towards the fire, and returned his sword to its sheath.

"Ah!"

Link was thrown forward onto the dirt directly next to the fire, something like animal paws sinking into his backside as sharp teeth clamped around his throat. Grappling for his sword, he managed to get it up and around him, blindly stabbing the area behind him.

Blood sprayed over his backside, and the attacker ceased. Link got to his feet, and the doglike creature rolled off of him, landing on the ground with a solid thud, and then dissolving into ash and smoke.

Link turned back towards the entrance, sword still at his side. He nudged Karane, who jumped and then pushed herself up on her elbows.

"What?" she asked groggily.

Eyes still peering into the darkness, he replied, "It's your turn to watch. Be careful. I just got attacked by some kind of wolf thing." He sat down to clean his blade as she stood and stretched, cracking her joints and stretching.

"Got it. I'll keep my eyes and ears open." She paused. "Where do you think it came from?"

Link shrugged, quickly finishing the job and lying down with his sword in his arms. "I don't know."

He lay on the floor of the cave but couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. After all, he had caught some Zs when he was supposed to be on guard duty, and with those things in the forest, he didn't want Karane left alone to defend herself.

His mind did wander, though, and it mostly sought for an answer to her question. Where had that creature come from? Did this cave belong to it? Or was it hunting on instinct? Or was it trained and sent by someone to attack them?

Of course, Link knew the answer. Pretending he didn't was more wishful thinking than logic.

"_Even if you aren't with me, I can still torment you."_

* * *

><p>When morning came, the ferocious winds from the night before had stopped. Karane and Pipit were well rested and ready for their trek, but Link felt as though he hadn't slept at all. Every time he closed his eyes he was in that dark chamber again. Brand searing into his skin, Ghirahim's hand precariously close to areas Link never wanted him to see again, the smell of burning flesh in his nose. It was just… awful. The less he dwelt on it, the better.<p>

Stepping out into the warm sunlight, Link shielded his eyes, scanning the terrain and letting his shoulders drop when he saw a large, gray castle in the distance—the place they had come from the night before.

"Look," he said, pointing out over the mountains as Pipit and Karane arrived behind him with their supplies. "We spent all that time walking, and it was in the other direction!"

Pipit sighed, hoisting his pack higher onto his shoulders. "I guess we'll have to make due." His inner booket chimed in, and he continued, "A long time ago they used to have things called 'compasses' and they always pointed north, so even if you couldn't see your destination, you could still travel in the right direction. Unfortunately we don't have those…"

Link nodded his head wearily and started towards the range, trudging through the snow much easier than he had before.

"You can have your Sailcloth back." Karane tossed the fabric up to him, and he quickly stuffed it into his pouch.

"Thanks."

They continued on for a while in silence, and then Pipit asked, "Did anyone else fight monsters last night?"  
>Link glanced over his shoulder. "I did. Did you?"<p>

Pipit nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket and making his way up over the rise. "Yeah. I realized when I woke up for my second shift that I didn't tell anybody. Sorry."

Link smiled at him, happy to hear he wasn't the only one making mistakes because of fatigue. "It's okay."

Pipit sighed in relief. "Thanks."

The trio stopped and looked out over the land below, each taking in the glorious sight of the vast expanse of trees and snow and little log cabins with smoke curling from the chimneys. It was a picture perfect scene, and nothing in it seemed dangerous.

"I wonder what lives in those houses…" Karane muttered, cupping her hand beneath her chin.

"Me, too." Pipit looked at Link for an explanation, but Link just shook his head.

"I'm as new to this land as you are. I have no clue what's in there." Just as he finished speaking, the hilt of his blade began to slow and a tinkling sound like a little bell sounded. "Yes, Fi?"

Fi spiraled out of his blade and floated before them, nodding to Pipit and Karane, as this was their first official meeting, and then turning to her Master. "Master, I have news to report. It seems this land is Demon Lord Ghirahim's homeland—where he was created—and this is the land he most often resides in. Second to this is Faron, then Eldin, and then Lanayru."

Link nodded, wanting her to skip the unimportant details and get to the point.

"That being said, there is an 80% chance the beings that live in those homes are the demons he lords over."

Link's eyes widened and they all quickly backed away from the edge, not wanting to be seen by accident.

"Are they as smart and as good at fighting as he is?"

Fi nodded her head. "There is a 90% chance that assumption is correct." She swiveled back into his sword, and Link turned to Pipit and Karane. "Sounds like we're up against a lot."

Karane nodded, placing a hand on the hilt of her right sword. "We can take'em."

Pipit shook his head, easing her arm to her side. "I don't think we can."

Link frowned, scratching his chin for a moment before poking his head up and looking down over the rim. He ducked back down. "Most of them seem to cluster in the center of the valley, so we're going to go around the edge and try not to be seen. If we can sneak in, good, if not, we'll have to right in and get the Triforce back. Fast."

Fi once again popped out of his blade. "Master, a thought has just occurred to me. Ghirahim would not be a lord if he was their equal. I would imagine the ten percent of doubt in their skills is built on the fact that a demon would not serve his equivalent, only his superior. This is speculation, not fact." With that, she was gone again.

"So, they're skilled but not incredible." Karane nodded slowly, standing up. "Now I know we can take'em. You said we're going around the edge?"  
>Link and Pipit both got to their feet. "Yeah."<p>

"Right there's a path, and it looks pretty covered so we won't be spotted easily. Pipit, you might want to walk on the outside of the trail while Link and I take the inside because of your yellow tunic."

Pipit nodded, and Link started to make his way down the trail.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Ghirahim frowned, peering out his balcony window at the little group headed towards his mansion. How bothersome they were, trying to sneak into his territory and take the Triforce back. They were slowly making him lose his patience.<p>

"I thought that perhaps if I kept you up all night, you wouldn't have the strength to come find me until tomorrow. But you persevered anyways you filthy little brat."

Ghirahim turned around and looked the young demon who was chained to the floor in a pool of blood. Reaching his saber down towards the ground, he traced the tip of his blade over the bare chest, smiling in delight when his victim writhed in pain.

"And last night, someone failed me. Someone who was supposedto take out one of Link's little friend's to discourage him." Ghirahim knelt by the child's head, grasping his hair and jerking his head upward. "Do you know who that could've been, my dear boy?"

"M's-sorry, Master Lord Ghirahim, sir, but—he has the True Master's Sword! I was worried if he woke up—"

Ghirahim threw his head against the ground, furiously driving his blade into the young one's shoulder. "You fear that _knife _more than you fear _me?! _I thought you knew better, boy."

Ghirahim's ears perked when he heard footsteps approaching his door, and he turned to see Shai standing with a tray in his hands, jaw sitting on his chest.

"Master, leave him alone!" Shai ran over to the victim and collapsed to his knees, pulling the child onto his lap and removing the blade.

"Shai, release him immediately! I'm getting rid of this trash once and for all!"

"Master, what is _wrong _with you?" Shai shouted, trying to call the boy back to consciousness. "This is _Kanji! _He's served you faithfully almost as long as I have!"

"He failed_. _He failed to keep that lousy brat away from here, and I cannot tolerate failure!"

Shai jumped up from the ground, reaching for Ghirahim's throat. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, his vision fading for a moment as he shifted his position. He reformed his body directly behind Shai and—

Ghirahim stumbled back, holding his bloody mouth and blinking in confusion. He wasn't given much time to figure out what had happened because Shai tackled him, sending them both to the ground with Shai on top.

The boy snarled angrily, tears lining his eyes. "And you say something's wrong with _me_! What do you think you're doing?" Shai leaned down close, pushing their foreheads together and staring directly into Ghirahim's eyes with an anger Ghirahim had never seen before. "Who are you?"

"Shai, that is ridiculous. It's _me._"

Shai grabbing Ghirahim's throat, nails digging into the skin as he pulled him closer, warm tears splashing against the demon's cheek. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Master? Why are you taking him _away from me?_"

Ghirahim panted, oxygen slowly leaving his lungs as he gripped his ward's wrists tightly. He gasped for a few more moments, and then tore the hands away, blood spurting from the fragile joints as his fingers dug in deep. To his surprise, Shai did not struggle.

"How dare you—"

He stopped when the boy's shoulders shook with an unheard sob. Voice like a whisper, cracking as it passed through his lips, Shai spoke. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Ghirahim growled, throwing the boy off him. "You are far too young to concern yourself with my problems. That is why you will stay here while I go fight the skychild."

"What…? No!" Shai ran at him, but with a graceful snap, metal bars surrounded him and the injured demon on the floor.

He turned away from the cage and stopped, a dull ache forming in his chest. "After this, everything will go back to the way it was. I promise." He started for the door, Shai pounding on the metal behind him.

"Master, don't go! You can't win! If you fight him, you'll d—"

SLAM!

The door closed and Ghirahim didn't hear the rest. Not that he needed to. He knew what Shai thought would be the outcome, and he refused to accept it. He may have lost last time, but he had the Triforce of power now, not to mention he drank several potions to keep his strength at maximum level while Link was still bearing injures from his torture. No potion in the world could erase all of that damage. On top of that, he had a demonic army outside to aid him at the snap of his fingers—literally. There was no way he could lose… right?

Ghirahim shook his head, forcibly clearing any doubt that may have been there.

_I cannot lose to a mere spawn of man. It would be ridiculous! I have trained, and prepared, and sweated, and bled, and struggled for this for centuries. This battle is _mine.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim walked through the city outside his castle with a sword in each hand, making a beeline for the mountain trail. Several demons bowed graciously to him as he passed, but he was in no mood to receive glory and respect. He just wanted that skychild <em>dead.<em>

"Lord Ghirahim, sir, is something wrong?" His general—Shyra, he believed her name was—approached him confidently. She bowed respectfully but did not cower as so many lower life forms did.

"There is a human boy with his friends up on the ledge, as I'm sure you all sense. I'm going to kill them."

"Lord Ghirahim, is there a reason? Normally when a human finds its way down here, we don't do much. They haven't attacked us in years." She walked at his side as he made his way, her electric blue eyes penetrating and insightful.

"This human is… special, to say the least. He has been causing me problems for weeks on end, and I just can't stand it anymore. It's driving me to madness."

Shyra nodded, drawing her sword. "Shall I lead the armies against him? Or would you prefer to handle him yourself?"

Ghirahim bristled slightly, hearing the underlying question she was not stupid enough to ask: "Shall I lead the armies against him? Or are you capable of handling him yourself?"

Growling, he nodded. "Just fifty or so, and use the dumb ones. No need to send legions after them."

Shyra nodded and disappeared in wisp of pale blue smoke. Ghirahim frowned, glancing over his shoulder at the castle where his little Shai was encased in metal and screaming his name, begging to be released.

Why couldn't he understand how important this was? One more failure and Ghirahim would never revive his master. Shai _had _to understand a thing or two about masters! Ghirahim's entire purposewas being threatened by the clumsiness of others. All the millennia that would be wasted… all the hard work and scrupulous planning. It would all be nothing. And all because of a few temperamental outbursts, Shai felt he had the right to question whether or not Ghirahim was really himself? Outrageous!

Ghirahim licked his blade, still tasting copper from Kanji's punishment, feeling a little guilty at beating the boy so thoroughly when he had every right to be scared. Ghirahim understood the fear of the Master's sword—really, he did—but that was no excuse! Ghirahim feared the blade himself. That awful sting when the blade hit his skin burned worse than any fire, and most times the pain from the holy light was worse than the actual injury. But did Ghirahim back down because of a little pain? Never! And he knew for a fact he had raised Kanji better…

Ghirahim stopped halfway up the path and summoned a chair with his magic, sitting down and waiting. Link would arrive soon enough, and Ghirahim needed to clear his head before he tried to fight anyways. All of these troublesome thoughts crowding in his mind, screaming for attention.

_If you fight him, you'll die!_

How ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Link slowed his pace as the neared the halfway point of the mountain, pulling his sword from its sheath and motioning for Pipit and Karane to stop.<p>

"What's wrong?" Karane whispered.

"Ghirahim. He's up ahead."

Pipit's eyes got wide, and he stepped a little closer, peering down the trail. "How can you tell?"

Link shook his head, unable to explain the odd sensation in his gut. "I don't know if I've learned how to detect his presence, or if it's the Triforce, or Fi, or a lucky guess, but I want you two to stay behind. Knowing him, he'll have an endless army."

Karane and Pipit nodded, backing up the trail a little ways and saluting to him. Link returned the gesture and continued down the path with caution, listening for anything at all that might give away the enemy's location.

_I have the Triforce of Wisdom… I should be able to make a good decision about this situation…_

He stopped in the middle of the trail and thought for a moment, still keeping his ears trained for any noise at all. Finally, he decided on going right along the cliffside, hiding himself in the foliage as much as possible. He inched along silently, and after just a few moments, he saw Ghirahim lazing in a marble chair, waiting for him. He seemed… oddly disturbed, and Link observed him for a few moments, watching the way his face twisted up like he was both… sad and angry. An odd combination, to say the least, but it was right there on the demon's face.

Link took a deep breath and continued down the path, getting a good distance past Ghirahim before emerging and starting up the path in silence, sword and shield at the ready. He was almost right behind Ghirahim, and he raised his sword—not to kill him, of course; it would be cowardly to end a fight that way—but he stopped short when he heard Ghirahim's voice.

"I wonder… if I really am acting different than usual." The demon held his hand up to the sunlight and sighed, leaning back in his chair. "When is Link going to arrive? I don't like to be kept waiting."

"My apologies, Lord Ghirahim." Link swung his blade forward as he spoke, striking Ghirahim's backside and sending the demon sprawling to the ground.

Ghirahim leapt to his feet and whirled, the smirk on his face an obvious cover for rage. He raised his fingers to snap, running his tongue over his upper lip.

"Attacking from behind? Rather low of you, Link."

Ghirahim disappeared in a shroud of diamonds, and Link walked forwards, sitting down on Ghirahim's chair and resting his chin in his hand. "Rather hypocritical of _you_, Lord Ghirahim."

Link chuckled to himself as Ghirahim appeared behind him and swung low, only to have his blade twisted upward by the Master's Sword. He backflipped away, holding his sword outstretched towards Ghirahim, the steel blazing with a white ethereal glow.

The demon smirked. "Now, now, don't start behaving like me. Then this won't be any fun."

Ghirahim lunged forwards, ducking under the blade and driving his sword through Link's hip. Link stumbled back, swinging his arm down and cutting Ghirahim's chest open as he fell, quickly somersaulting back to his feet.

"Can't I have a little fun, too? It's not fair if you're the only one talking."

Link ignored him again, and Ghirahim ran at him, blade poised to pierce the hero's heart. Link parried around him and sliced up his backside, shredding the tunic. Ghirahim fell forward and turned around, fingering the cloth.

"This was my favorite tunic. How mean of you to ruin it."

"Is it by any chance your favorite because it's hiding the Triforce?"

Ghirahim's face registered shock for just a brief moment, but that was all it took for Link to jump at him and slide the bottom of the tunic off and splitting the purple spandex, revealing a glowing triangle tattoo on Ghirahim's stomach. Link grasped his sword with both hands and sent it plunging into Ghirahim's abdomen, black liquid splashing up around him as the two tumbled to the earth, Link's slick hands still holding the hilt firmly.

"It occurred to me last night while I was lying awake, thanks to your minions. You didn't put on your cape in Skyloft so the moblins and bokoblins wouldn't mistake you for me—you put it on to help hide the mark of the Triforce appearing on your stomach."

Ghirahim growled, clutching the sword in his gut as he started to absorb the power of the Triforce, sending jolts of acute pain though his body with every ounce it took.

"The reason it didn't show up on your hand like it does mine is because you are not chosen. When humans who aren't chosen take pieces of the Triforce, the mark shows up in different places depending on the one stolen. Wisdom will show up on your forehead for obvious reason, Courage on your back because courageous people always stand tall, and Power on the stomach because it is a core energy, and your core is right here." Link moved the blade for emphasis, and Ghirahim grunted, blood spurting past his teeth and over his lips.

When all remnants of the Triforce were gone, Link flipped away, taking his sword with him. Ghirahim struggled to sit and watched as the Triforce materialized in front of Link in all of its golden glory. No sooner had it formed than it shot into the sky, and the two watched it pierce through the cloud layers.

Ghirahim blew his bangs out of his eyes, panting heavily. "Well, now what?"

Link tried to hide his smile, but he was wondering the same thing, and it was sort of funny how Ghirahim had said it. He was still trying to think of a witty comeback when the earth rumbled and a loud, resounding boom rang out over the ice peaks. Link tottered on his feet and fell on his butt. Had Ghirahim not already been on the ground he would have experienced something similar.

"There!" Link gasped at the island floating down from the sky. "She's lowering herself to… to… The Sealed Grounds!" Sharp pain exploded over his back at those words, and he coughed blood onto the ground as he was shoved forwards by a long, ebony blade.

"Thank you for that information, skychild. Let us see who arrives there first, hmm?"

Link smirked. "Demise is already dead. It's too late to free him now."

Ghirahim smirked right back, a low chuckle in his throat slowly evolving into hysterics. He threw his head back and grasped his stomach, peals of laughter ringing through the mountain range. Suddenly he whipped his head forward and pointed a long, bloody finger at Link.

"You're so sassy and confident, skychild, I bet you think you've won. What you have yet to realize is that I can still take the Spirit Maiden's soul from this time and drag her to the past, where you have yet to defeat my master! I _will _revive him, and no amount futile struggling from you will stop me!"

Link's eyes widened, and he felt panic take hold of his chest and throat as he struggled to free himself, still pinned down by the sword.

"So now, we race. And I wish you," he bowed, a mocking grin on his face, "the best of all luck."

An explosion of sienna diamonds, and Ghirahim was gone, leaving Link to figure out how to stop him against all odds.

Trying to push himself up, he screamed and fell back down, realizing he would die if he tried that. He couldn't reach his arms back that far, and even if he could, at that angle he had no strength. Karane and Pipit were far off, and from the blood-curdling screams, they were busy slaying monsters and demons.

Link tried once to move upward and hope the blade would unlodge itself from the dirt, but no such luck.

_Now what do I do?_

And on top of the pain in his back, his leg was now aching, too, as dirt had gotten pushed into his brand mark when he fell.

"That's it!"

Link bent his knees and moved his feet so they were on either side of the blade directly below the hilt. Bracing himself for the agony he was about to feel, he quickly straightened them, sending a shower of blood over the grass as he let out a shout of pain.

Breathing hard, he lay for a few moments, but then pulled himself to his feet and looked at the sword on the ground.

"It may look animalistic, but it works."

He turned and started running up the hill as fast as he could without falling, sword held tightly in his hands. If he could make it to Pipit and Karane, then they could find a bird statue, and the three of them could rise, get their Loftwings, and land in the Sealed Grounds before Ghirahim arrived. If he couldn't…

He shook his head. It was best not to think about that. For now, there was only one thought he wanted in his mind.

_Run._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Stupid, I know, that is ends the way it started. I kinda did it because Ghirahim's actions are starting to turn against him, and his supposed torments are now giving Link ideas and inspiration to continue. In the next chapter-THE FINAL BATTLE-and then the ending that will (hopefully) make you want more. :) <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWS!  
><strong>


	12. Final Battle

**A\N: So it's late, and I have to work tomorrow, so I will be typing this like the wind! HERE IT IS! Final chapter, please read, please review, please like *puppy eyes* And let me know what you think! I have the epilogue already written up, but I will be posting that tomorrow when I am capable of remembering my own name (which currently I am finding difficult... heh heh)**

**I will thank you all in my epilogue for the wonderful things you have done. Please let me know if you think there is anything unexplained in this chapter or something you want to see resolved. I can maybe twist the epi so it fits those questions or confusions! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Link downed his third potion and tossed it over his shoulder to Pipit, who grabbed it and shoved it in his pouch.<p>

"Here's the plan!" Link shouted over the shrieks of the enemy, plunging his sword through three more moblin guards. "I'm going to give you my Sailcloth and drop you two off in Skyloft. Get as many potions and fairies and medals as you can and then come get me at the Sealed Grounds!"

Karane swung both of her swords in opposite directions, penetrating seven bokoblins spraying blood over the snow. "How are you going to land?"

Pipit flipped over her and landed on the other side so they fought back to back, his sword impaling monster after monster with ease, slicing through them like a hot knife through butter.

"Just leave that to me." Link finally managed to break through the seemingly endless mob, relief flooding his chest.

Between the two senior knights inside the army and Link on the outside, they were soon free and running at high speed for the rim.

"I see it! I see it!" Link shouted, pushing himself harder until he stumbled into the statue, quickly activating it and opening the Sailcloth, Pipit and Karane both grabbing onto him as they were whisked away into the sky.

Once they broke through the clouds, Link whistled, and his Loftwing soared under them, letting them all fall onto his back. Link thrust his feet into his Loftwings sides, urging him on. Not that it was necessary; the animal could feel how tense his master was, and he knew it was important to fly with haste.

They made a wide arc around Skyloft and Link pointed to the Bazaar.

"I'll drop you off there so you can fill up on stuff. Here's my wallet." He handed it back to Pipit, stroking his bird absentmindedly. "Ghirahim trapped all the Loftwings somewhere above the cloud barrier. Send someone to find them before you come back down. I don't know how many more trips my bird can make."

Pipit and Karan both nodded, holding onto each other and gripping the cloth in their free hands.

"Ready?" They nodded. "Now!"

The two jumped off of the bird and fell to the land below as Link swerved his Loftwing around and flew to the green light in the distance.

"Fi, I'm telling you ahead of time I want to land in the Sealed Grounds. Don't ask me when we get there."  
>The sword glowed with its response, and Link ducked, helping his bird to gain speed through the beauty of aerodynamics. It felt like eternity, but he finally reached the light and leapt off without further hesitation, his clawshots held firmly in his hands. He pushed his head and arms downward, trying to make himself fall faster, and when he was near the ground, he turned over midair and fired his claws, grasping the bark of a nearby tree and allowing him to sink gently to the ground.<p>

Link put his weapons away quickly, taking just a moment to admire the modified courtyard before pushing the large temple doors open and barging in.

"Groose!"

He gaped at the sight of Groose unconscious against a wall, and the old woman who guarded the temple sitting on the ground and feebly gasping for breath.

"It was Ghirahim… he has Zelda in the past… he's going to revive Demise… Link, you must stop him!"

Link nodded to the woman and ran through the Gate, the familiar tingling of years and time shifting and moving around him. He broke through the other side feeling slightly dizzy, but he shook it off and took notice of Impa lying on the ground, unconscious and bloody.

He made a mental note to bring many potions and fairies around later, but for now he had another mission on hand. He ran through the large doors he had entered several centuries in the future and made his way over to the edge.

Hundreds of golden spikes pierced the ground all the way around the spiral, a solid gate of diamonds appearing. He slammed his palms against it, staring at the pit below as Ghirahim proceeded to do some weird… ritual dance around Zelda's levitating body.

"Ghirahim! Let her go!"

Ghirahim smirked up at him. "Make me, skychild."

Link growled under his breath, backing up a few steps. "Believe me Ghirahim…" He ran at the wall, scaling it and flipping over the edge and freefalling until Ghirahim put a dome over the top. When that happened, he landed feet first and slide down the side, landing on the path.

_Well, I skipped at least two levels, and that counts for something._

"Hear me, my hoards! The spell is nearly completely! The demon kind returns! Until then, you _will_ keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual. I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade. You will buy me the time I need! Do not fear him—fear my wrath if you fail me!"

Link frowned, wondering if Ghirahim's sanity really was slipping. He was not as confident, and he obviously didn't believe he could take Link alone. He was lying to himself, too. The ritual was not almost complete—from Zelda's glowing aura, it had just begun.

_What is happening to him?_

But Link pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and continued to run, slicing through as many of the monster as he could, and leaving the rest in his dust as he dashed towards the bottom of the pit with only one goal in mind.

Ghirahim was not leaving this place alive.

* * *

><p>"Shyra, they've escaped."<p>

Shyra sighed, shaking her head in a mix of anger and disappointment. "Slay all the remaining soldiers. They aren't fit to live anyways. I'll tell Lord Ghirahim what transpired here." In a veil of smoke she was gone, and standing outside Ghirahim's quarters, arms crossed over her chest. This was not going to be a pleasant meeting.

"Lord Ghirahim, I have news."

"Shyra? Is that you?" a raspy voice replied.

Shyra gasped, grabbing the handle and wrenching the door open. "Shai?" she barked, storming into the room and placing her hands on her hips. "What happened to you?"

"Master is losing it! He's just—he's losing it. He went off to fight Green Link alone, and he won't let me go with him." Shai grabbed the bars, staring between them into her eyes. "Please, your magic is stronger than mine. Help me get out of here."

Shyra hesitated, looking over her shoulder. "I don't know. I'm sure Ghirahim has a reason for keeping you here. Do I have to worry about treason from you, boy?"

Shai looked startled by those words, and then a deep hurt registered in his eyes, almost making her regret saying them. She should have known if there was anything she would never see from Shaika Deyonce, it was treason.

Shai's forehead came in contact with one of the bars, a tear falling from his chin. "Please, Shyra… I can't let him die. I can't. I need him."

Shyra sighed heavily and then pressed her hands to the bars. Within seconds, they were coated in a light blue film, and Shai stepped away, forming a large shield around himself. She released the metal and it shattered, sending shards in every direction but hers.

Shai lowered the shield and grabbed a large sword from Ghirahim's dressed. "Please, take care of Kanji. He's badly injured, and if you don't tend to the blood loss, he'll die, too!"

Shyra knelt beside the injured demon and began to work on him, all the while watching Shai prepare. "Shai, I'm certain Lord Ghirahim is capable of—"

"Green Link has the True Master's Sword."

Shyra's jaw slackened, though she hid it well, and she stared for a moment. "Thatwas Link? The one with the awful blade?" She lowered her gaze to the child in her arms. _It hurt my eyes just to look at it…_ Her head snapped back up, eyes flashing. "And you say Lord Ghirahim went after him?"

Shai threw on his cape and ran towards the window, unlocking the glass panes and throwing them open. "He's not in his right mind. I have to stop him."

"Shaika!"

The young demon turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes, sir?"

Shyra paused. "When you find him… you better slap some sense into him. That's an order!"

Shai nodded sharply and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

With those final words, he disappeared over the edge.

_Good luck, Shai…You'll need it._

* * *

><p>Shai leapt from the balcony and dove into the trees, grabbing a branch to slow his descent as he rolled softly through the grass, seamlessly rising to his feet from the somersault and continuing on his way as if he had been running all along and had not just fallen twelve stories.<p>

Teleporting when he felt he was strong enough to, he pushed himself, running further and further through the snow and ice towards Faron. He was not lucky enough to have the abilities the skychildren did, so he could not operate the statues, and he did not have as much magic as Ghirahim, so he could not levitate. He did everything on foot, and he feared 'on foot' was going to be too slow to stop Link from taking Ghirahim's life.

_Master..._

* * *

><p>Link passed through the small opening between the diamond ring, stopping just a few yards from Ghirahim and brandishing his sword.<p>

"You're far too quick, boy!" Ghirahim growled to himself as he moved his hands intricately above Zelda's limp form.

Link started walking towards him, swiping his sword through the air to show Ghirahim he was not deterred. "Let her go, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim ignored him and continued his spell. "I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? Hmm?!" Ghirahim grabbed his head in frustration, gripping his white hair in his long, black fingers. "You petulant brat… You've pushed me too far. I've waited my entire existence for this! This is my moment!"

Link frowned, somewhat confused by that statement. How could someone like Ghirahim live only for one purpose? He was too fleeting, too off-handed.

Ghirahim suddenly threw Zelda up in the air, shouting in pure rage. "You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way! This time there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again."

Link gripped his sword tighter and raised an eyebrow. "Were you really a fool Ghirahim?" The two made eye contact, and Link spoke again, taking a few more steps. "Or were you just being merciful?"

Ghirahim visibly bristled, diamonds rising from the ground around him. "Regardless of what it was, skychild… It will not happen this time." Ghirahim thrust his hands skyward and a column of black diamonds shot towards the sky, hiding him completely from view. "That, I promise!"

Link readied himself, holding his sword out at his side in a striking position. He had taken Ghirahim down before, and now that his and Zelda's lives were completely dependent on it, he knew he could do it again.

Slowly, the diamonds faded, and Ghirahim stepped out of the pillar, skin like polished, black steel. White diamonds decorated his being, and his hair was now slicked up and similar to Fi's. Link also noticed, for some odd reason, that he now had two ears.

"If only I had put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and the next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal! Given my station I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life… Twice, even. Such a guilty pleasure… But instead of running like any creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back. Again… and again… and again. I've let a mere boy make a fool out of me for the last time. You stand before a demon, or should I say a weapon, without mercy!"

For a brief moment, Ghirahim appeared to be a massive sword, and Link jerked in surprise, trying to maintain his poker face but failing.

"For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it—I call it the endless plunge! First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"

After all that talking, Link was still stuck at the beginning of the rant, and he couldn't help but snicker at the threat. "Really? The 'Endless Plunge'? You have no originality."

Ghirahim sneered, holding his fingers out in front of him and approaching Link slowly, like a panther stalking its prey. "You're one to talk, hero. Raise your sword skyward to perform a Skyward Strike. Wow."

Link frowned, putting his shield up slightly and flipping his blade over in his hands a few times as if testing its weight. "I didn't name it myself. Talk to the goddess about that one."

Ghirahim continued to approach, and Link sidestepped and flipped away, feeling that if he made the first move, he would lose for sure.

"Really, Ghirahim? The same tactic you used at the beginning of this whole mess? I can keep running in circles, or better yet jump off the edge and onto Zelda, and you know you can't do a thing to stop me."

Ghirahim jerked, outraged by the statement, and just like that, there was a saber in each hand. "We'll see about that, skychild!" He lunged forwards, stabbing both blades into the transparent surface.

Link sidestepped again and when Ghirahim's blades touched down, he parried around his enemy and struck his back and shoulders, nearly sending the man over the edge.

Ghirahim whipped his swords out of the diamond pattern and whirled around, swinging both of them out and narrowly missing Link's chest. Link backflipped and landed slightly off balance, holding tight to his sword. Ghirahim saw the fumble and dashed forward like light, thrusting a blade into Link's hip.

Link let out a shout, stumbling back a little and grasping his side. Taking a deep breath and holding it, he raised his blade and brought it down on Ghirahim's should, cutting neatly into the neck just inches away from the main artery.

Ghirahim stumbled back, wiping the blood from his face and chest with a look of surprise on his face. This expression was quickly replaced with anger, and he once again threw himself at Link, trying in any way, shape or form to cut him open. Link kept avoiding and dodging the blows, hoping to tire Ghirahim out before any real fighting began. One would think a demon wouldn't fall for the same trick right, but Ghirahim was head over heels for the bait.

_He looks… so… I can't even find the word. He's insane. He's… slipping._

Link was yanked out of his thoughts as Ghirahim's blade clipped his shoulder, and he jumped back, just barely clearing his heart from any damage.

_Whew! That was—_

* * *

><p><em>Close! I am so close! If I can just make it over this ledge, it'll be smooth sailing all the way down to Faron, and then the Sealed Grounds is just two miles away from the border.<em>

Shai's lungs protested the exertion, but there was no way he was stopping for anything, not even his physical needs. He passed several streams, but didn't drink, and the food he went by wasn't even a lingering thought in his mind. All he could think of was his master, and every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was Ghirahim's lifeless body sprawled on the dirt in a pool of charcoal blood.

He pushed himself harder, trying to recall Ghirahim's plans and what he would do once he was at the Sealed Grounds. He had often spoken of a 'Spirit Maiden' and had told Shai he was going to use her soul to resurrect the demon king, who was Ghirahim's master. The concept had gone over Shai's head. Master had a master? In his confusion, the rest of the plan went unheard, but now he wished more than anything that he had paid attention to the scheme when Ghirahim laid it out.

_Okay… Spirit Maiden… ritual… hero… Demise… what else was there? What did he want me to do? I wish I could remember. This is—_

* * *

><p><em>Ridiculous! We've been searching for hours and those Loftwings are nowhere in sight. We're wasting our time, and Link needs us down there!<em>

Pipit cleared his throat and spoke up to Professor Owlan, who was leading the search party. "Uh, Proffesor? I don't want to sound rude but… do you even have any clue where to start looking, or are we just walking around?"

Owlan seemed slightly taken aback by the comment, but he nodded with reluctance and admitted, "While I know they have to be nearby because we can all sense our Loftwings, I do not know where they are exactly."

Pipit sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do we have even a vague idea? A general area to search?"

Owlan and every other instructor shook their heads.

"Then can we please split up? In groups of two or something? If we're all together, we'll never find them."

The professors looked to each other and took a brief moment to discuss it, but then Pipit got a thumbs up and everyone starting pairing off. Without thinking twice, he grabbed Karane's arm and started running for the waterfall.

"Where are we going?" Karane asked as they ran. "Everyone else is searching by the goddess statue."

"I know, and that's why we're going this way. This is where Link's bird was held before, and I think maybe there's more to this cave than we thought. I want you to go right, and I'll go left at that split up ahead. Look anywhere and everywhere, and if you need help or if you find them or anything—just scream. I'll come running."

Karane nodded. "You, too. I mean shout, don't scream." She shook her head, running down the long tunnel. "Just make noise!"

Pipit laughed softly, taking off a dead run in the opposite direction, head whipping every which way, making sure not a single stone was left unturned or a miniscule shadow unexplored. He stopped and backtracked a few times, thinking he had seen something only to find it was a fallen rupee or relic or something of the like.

He was so… panicked though. He kept trying to tell himself it was best to remain calm, but Link was going to battle that demon thing, and even though Pipit knew Link was an outstanding swordsman, the thought was still disturbing. Certainly Pipit had seen Link grow, and often competed with the boy just a few years younger than him, losing their battles more than half the time. Link was a natural with a blade—but that didn't stop the stray thoughts from springing up in his head.

_He's still so young. He's never killed a conscious being before, only thoughtless monsters. It all happened so fast. What if he's not ready? What if he can't do it? All it takes is one wrong move, and Ghirahim can—_

* * *

><p><em>End it! All the little brat has to do is slip up <em>one time _and his life is mine to take!_

Ghirahim let out a sinister laugh, a soft tingle going up and down his spine, piercing his lungs with such a ferocious pleasure it took his breath away. How he longed to see the dirt stained with Link's crimson blood! And it would happen. If only Link would make a mistake…

Ghirahim held out his arm, which collided with Link's blade, sparks of light flying in all directions. The purified blade was like acid on his skin, the pain sinking deep into his bones and breaking him to pieces.

Pulling his arm away, he growled, rubbing the sore skin and snapping his fingers, calling another blade to his hand and thrusting it at the boy's shoulder. They had long since returned to the ground—courtesy of Link repeatedly blasting him off of the edge—and Ghirahim was soaked in his own blood, stab wounds ornamenting his body almost more than the white diamonds etched into his skin.

"I am starting to lose my patience, skychild!"

"You're losing something alright!" Link retorted, jumping up high and swinging his blade down.

Ghirahim dove out of the way and scrambled to get away, putting some distance between them before turning and blocking a few more blows, this time with his blades instead of his body.

"You dare suggest I am losing my mind?" Ghirahim threw his head back, letting out a loud, mechanical laugh. "I suppose you could say I'm going a little mad, but merely with excitement." Ghirahim stumbled back as the hilt of the Master's Sword snapped his face to the side, and he spat blood onto the ground, growling under his breath. "Soon I will taste not my blood, but yours, Link. When you die, die in the knowledge that I will torment your body long after your destruction!"

Link grimaced, stepping back and readying himself. "You're going to keep a corpse lying around for the sake of revenge?"

Ghirahim ignored the comment and ran at Link once again, swinging blindly and tearing into his shield over and over, hoping that at some point, this defense would break apart. But it did not, and after a short while, Link ran forwards, slamming into Ghirahim with his shield and sending the demon to the dirt.

"Give up yet?"

Ghirahim snarled, jumping to his feet and teetering uneasily before recomposing himself and calling upon a massive sword, coating the weapon in explosive magic. He swung his blade horizontally and sent the bright orange disk flew at Link.

Link struck it sideways and it started on a return course to its creator. Ghirahim glowered at the green-clad boy through the flurry of light, hitting it with his steel and sending it back with even more ferocity than before. Link merely returned it as if it were nothing, and Ghirahim, all rational thoughts slowly vanishing, hurled it back at him in pure rage.

_He's just bouncing it back to me like it's nothing! How?! Is his blade really that strong? Is _he _really that strong?!_

Ghirahim continued to swing, and so did Link as they went back and forth in their little table tennis game. Each blow seemed to come sooner as the potential bomb moved faster and faster, each time ricocheting at a higher speed towards its target.

Ghirahim swung his arm out again and almost instantly it was back.

He didn't have a chance to hit it.

Pain seared through his whole body and he crumpled to the ground, paralyzed by his own sorcery. Link dashed over and raised his blade, stabbing the pulsating ruby in Ghirahim's chest over and over, each time blood spurting forth and adding to the puddle that was forming. Ghirahim strained to move, but nothing happened.

"AUGH!"

He lurched as the Master's Sword struck a particularly sensitive spot, and the paralysis was lost, letting him kick Link to the away and clamber haphazardly to his feet. He heard Link's footsteps behind him and, having no defense left, formed a dome around himself, sinking to his knees and gasping for air as blood drizzled from his lips and into the earth, weeping his lifeblood into the sod.

_I need to breathe… I can't take it anymore… I just need to sit for a few minutes._

He pounded one fist into the dirt, hearing Link's encasing attacks on the barrier.

_I hate him. I hate him so much. If there is one thing I hate more than the goddess herself, it's—_

* * *

><p><em>Link! Why do you send us on these stupid missions? We need to get back to you and here we are looking for some stupid birds!<em>

Karane brushed her hair out of her eyes, wishing it was tied up like she normally kept it. Her hair ties had been lost long ago in the battle against the demons, and now as she ran through the cave in search of Loftwings, she wished she had grabbed another one before running off to search.

She brought her fingers to her lips and tried to whistle again, but her mouth was dry from running, and there wasn't a drink anywhere near where she was.

"I'm beginning to think this is hopeless. We need to get these potions to the Sealed Grounds. There has to be another way." She shook her head and turned around, starting back for Pipit. "Pipit! Pipit, where are you! Pipit!"

It took her a while, but she made it back to the entrance of the cave and called his name again. When he didn't respond, she considered just going without him, but then remembered their parting words. Plugging her fingers with her ears and taking a deep breath, she let out a shrill scream, as high and as loud as she could possibly make it.

_Pipit—_

_Hurry up! _

Shai mentally begged his legs to work faster for him, but their response was to collapse beneath him as he crossed the border to Faron.

"Just… a couple more miles… I can make it…"

He forced himself to his aching feet and took a few wobbly steps before falling again. He took a few deep breaths and pressed his index and middle fingers to his tattoo, hoping to reenergize himself, but when he tried to charge the mark with magic, next to nothing happened.

"Oh no…"

If his magic was weakening, that meant Ghirahim's magic was not far behind, as they were connected and operated on the same level.

Shai jumped to his feet, forcing himself to finish the last two miles of his run, even if his entire body and mind protested.

_I'm coming, Master. Please don't—_

* * *

><p><em>Run out of energy already! Just run out of energy!<br>_

Link bombarded the wall with blow after blow, attack after attack, but Ghirahim was still resting behind it, catching his breath while Link was slowly losing his. He could hear the substance breaking beneath him, and he could feel it buckle a little more with each blow, but doing it the long way was never going to work.

Link jumped a few paces back and took a deep breath, steadying himself and clearing his mind before pointing the tip of the blade skyward and charging it. Even through the veil of diamonds, Link could see Ghirahim's eyes widen in horror, and Link knew he had the key in his hands.

Letting out a fierce cry, he ran at the dome and jumped up above it, flipping the blade so it pointed down and driving it home for all he was worth. The shield exploded, shards flying through the air and beating against Link's face as he closed his eyes, waiting for the shower of fragments to be over.

Soon the glasslike substance stopped falling, and he arose from the ground, shoulders squared and lips a firm, thin line. He knew Ghirahim had survived the attack, but where had he gone?

Link closed his eyes and listened closely for a giveaway. A footstep or harsh breath. Ghirahim's signature snap or the voice of a sword coming through the air towards him.

Link whirled and his sword came in contact with Ghirahim's sword, the two blades crossing over each other as Link forced him back, slicing again and again, his motions so rapid Ghirahim couldn't even think let alone block or teleport. Every blow sent shivers of pain through his arms, and his joints objected to how roughly they were being treated, but he no longer cared. He had to win this, and he had to win it now.

Soon Ghirahim was backed into a wall, and still Link did not let up, battering the already battle-worn weapon in Ghirahim's hands. Link could hear his enemy hissing and gasping, in pain and struggling to breathe, but this was no time for sympathy and mercy. He had a job to do and he was going to do it, even if it killed him.

Finally, the sword shattered, and Ghirahim ducked under the blow and ran for the ramp leading up to the temple. Link ran faster and got in front of him, striking him in the jaw and sending him toppling to the ground. Ghirahim gasped when he hit, eyes wide in both disbelief and fear. Then suddenly, Ghirahim sighed and closed his eyes, fingers digging into the dirt as he waited for Link to finish him. Link raised his sword above Ghirahim's chest, opening his mouth to say at least a farewell to his enemy, but it got caught in his throat. He shifted the sword a little bit, trying to remember he had a job as the Chosen Hero, but he had never done this before. He had never ended the life of something had had a human face, and could speak, and display emotions—even if they were ugly ones.

"GAH!"

Link sank to his knees as Ghirahim's knee hit hard between his legs, sending excruciating pain through his whole body. Ghirahim wormed his way out from underneath him and started running again as Link pressed a hand to the afflicted organ, gasping for air and trying not to vomit.

_What a cheap shot! That was—_

* * *

><p><em>Dirty playing. Works every time.<em>

Ghirahim smirked to himself as he made his way up towards the temple, a small sense of satisfaction building. That is, until he looked out at the Spirit Maiden, whose soul was still being absorbed by the ritual he had long ago started.

_Why does it have to take so long?_

Ghirahim sighed, slowing a bit as lack of blood sent him to his knees once again. He pulled himself back up and trudged on, but he could no longer remember why he had run in the first place. What was the point? He was weak, injured, and even if he did escape, it was all over. Demise was not going to be resurrected anytime soon. Even if the ritual did complete, Ghirahim was in no condition to be a blade of any value, and a dual between a weaponless Demise and a hero with the True Master's Sword had an obvious outcome.

_I failed… I failed you, Master… I'm sorry, I—_

He laughed. He laughed, falling to his knees in utter hysterics as he clutched his stomach, tears of frustration and pain streaming down his face as he rolled in the dirt, squealing and giggling in pure madness.

"And Shai said there was something _wrong _with me! HA! Silly little Shaika I am just fine the way I am, you know. Yes, I am, and there is nothing wrong with me. Hahahaha! Wait until I tell him Green Link won!"

But even through the laughter and tears and endless, excruciating pain, he only had one thought going through his mind.

_Shai, I wish you were here. I wish you were right—_

* * *

><p><em>Here! I'm finally here! <em>

Shai stumbled through the doors and walked to the edge, seeing his prostrate master almost right away, and seeing the fast approaching opponent seconds later. Panic seizing his chest, he ran, sliding down the walls and tripping over his own two feet as he dashed towards Ghirahim, tears falling from his eyes.

_You idiot! I told you not to come here! Why didn't you—_

* * *

><p>"Listen! I think I hear Zelda!"<p>

Pipit dashed through the temple, nodding in agreement with Karane's statement as they broke through the doors.

"There he is!" Pipit pointed down at Link, who was standing by Ghirahim's body, not moving a muscle, but not close enough to be attacked.

"What are you doing?" Karane shouted.

* * *

><p>Shai was almost there, he was so close. Master was just a few yards away, and Link wasn't hurting him yet. "Please don't—"<p>

* * *

><p>"Kill him!" Pipit called, knowing if Shai made it to Link before Ghirahim was dead, Link was a goner.<p>

* * *

><p>Link ran at Ghirahim and drove his foot into the demon's shoulder, putting him on his back. Quickly raising his blade into the sky, he thrust it down, the bright, red diamond shattering on contact. Blinding light exploded from the blade, and Link closed his eyes, resisting the urge to let go and get away. Ghirahim's diamonds slowly started to fill in with black, and finally, his whole being was solid onyx. The peals of laughter died away, and Ghirahim stared at him with a semi-sad expression.<p>

"You won," he gasped breathlessly.

Link gave him a solemn nod, eyes still closed. He expected there to be more. Some final parting words or such, but there was nothing. Only silence.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he forced his eyes open, but Ghirahim was gone, and his blade was glowing black. At first, he panicked, thinking his sword had been corrupted, but the white radiance slowly started to return, confirming Link's suspicions. Ghirahim was inside the True Master's Sword, where he would remain until he was released, which was going to be never.

Link sighed in relief, but stiffened again when he heard a new noise:

A sob.

Link raised his gaze from the ground to the area in front of him and saw Shai on his knees and sobbing into his hands. Link lifted his sword, ready to take Shai down with his master, but the boy made no advance and continued to cry. Slowly, he took a step forward, and then another, making his way over to the young demon and crouching down. After a few moments of docility, the crouch became a kneel, and the kneel turned into a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You k-killed him. H-how could you? Wh… Why?!"

Then the firm hand became a strong embrace as Link pulled the weeping slave against his chest, stroking his hair gently and shushing him with all the love he could muster.

"I'm sorry, I had to. Please don't cry. Don't be upset."

"M…Master… Master…"

Link held the child close as he continued to cry for his owner, and after a while, Pipit and Karane approached, confused expressions on their faces. Link shrugged his shoulders at them, not knowing what to say or how to explain.

Suddenly, Shai screamed, grabbing his forehead with one hand while supporting himself with the other. His tattoo glowed bright red, and slowly his hair turned into a soft chestnut color, and his eyes became a summer sky blue. He fell backwards, landing on the heard earth with a thud, despite Link's attempt to catch him.

"Shai!"

The boy groaned, twisting in Link's hold and pressing both hands against his face, arching his back and screaming in agony.

"What's wrong with him?" Karane asked, pressing a hand to his head to feel for a fever.

"I don't know!" Link pressed Shai into the ground, trying to keep him restrained so he wouldn't hurt himself, or anyone else, for that matter.

Suddenly, it stopped. The convulsions were stilled, and the heart-wrenching wails were silenced. Shai let out a long stream of air, slipping into unconsciousness.

Link stared up at his companions, and they stared right back.

"What do we do?" Pipit asked.

Link got to his feet slowly and took a few breathes to clear his mind. He was still buzzing from the adrenaline rush, and it was hard to believe it was finally over. Demise was gone, Ghirahim was trapped, Shai was human again, Zelda was safe, Skyloft was safe—everything was perfect. After all these struggles and hardships… it was perfect.

"Okay. Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to get Zelda down from there somehow, and Pipit, I want you to take Shai up to the temple and back to the present. Make him comfortable and make sure he's healthy."

"Got it." Pipit lifted the boy from the ground and started walking back up towards the temple.

"Karane, I want you to take all those fairies and potions and heal Groose, Impa, and the old woman in the temple." After a quick glance, he added, "Shai, too. They could all use one."

Karane shoved two potions into his arms and started walking. "So could you, Mr. Macho. Drink up, you're going to need them over the next few days."

Link frowned. "Why?"

Karane laughed. "It might be all over, but we have injured Loftwings, a broken town, a light shining up from Axialis, and a land to establish down here. Pipit and I decided we want to stay here in Faron and reestablish the human race."

Link blew his bangs out of his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You make it sound so easy."

Karane chuckled and continued up the slope.

Link turned to Zelda, his best friend, smiled as an idea entered his brain.

"Time to wake _you _up, sleepyhead."

* * *

><p>Shai's eyes fluttered for a moment, and then opened slowly, meeting two crystal blue orbs filled with concern. Shai groaned, sitting up and holding his head and sighing heavily through congested airways. "Where am I?"<p>

The young man smiled and tousled Shai's hair. "Good to see you're feeling better. You're back in your home in Skyloft."

Shai made eye contact with him. "Better? Back? What happened? Where did I go?"

The man's smile faded, and he let out a nervous laugh. "Shai, don't you remember? You were kidnapped and enslaved seven years ago."

Shai's brow furrowed, and he rubbed his eyes. "I vaguely remember… something, but…" He let his vision wander to his window, and he smiled widely, reaching his fingers out. "Blessed Butterflies! I love these!"

The man chuckled softly, shaking his head. "We know." He stood up and clapped his hands together, motioning to the area around him. "Well, this is your home. Your parents and little sister are outside helping with the clean-up but they'll be right in to see you, okay?"

"Okay! Wait, sister?"

The man gave a nod. "Yes, she was born after you disappeared. Her name is Kukiel."

"Oh, cool…" Shai nodded slowly. "What else is going on right now?"  
>The man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, it's been about a week since you passed out. We're trying to fix up a lot of damage we've had to our buildings, and our Princess has returned. We have a lot of injured Loftwings from recent imprisonment, and once we fix everything up here, we're going down to a land called the Surface to settle there and build a new village."<p>

Shai grinned, all of this information so exciting to him. "Alright, thanks!"

The man started to leave, but Shai called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mister, what's your name?"

The young knight smiled a warm smile, blue eyes compassionate, but somehow sad. "My name is Link. But you can call me whatever you like."

"How about… Green Link! You know, because you wear green? It just… feels right."

Green Link's smile grew, and he laughed softly. "You know, Shai… That nickname just fills my heart with rainbows."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: ! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR LETTING LINK USE THAT LINE! IT JUST SOUNDED RIGHT IN MY HEAD! *FACEDESK* I'M SICK AND TIRED AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! <strong>

***gasp gasp gasp***

**So... Please review... and don't kill me... and I will be working tomorrow morning, so I have no clue when I'll get to your messages. **

***passes out***


	13. That, I Promise

**A\N: Now that I am CONSCIOUS. (Okay, fine, so I'm still exhausted and I woke up with a cold so I'm high on Dayquil. Whatever.) I am posting my epilogue. It is very short, but will hopefully set your mental stage for the sequel-Fabulous.**

**Before Leaving, I would like to thank:**** daMikuofAZ, Unforseen Fortuity, Vann-Chan, MusicLife, Trolly's Bara-chan, Nicolette, henslight, ****Sideways Jill, Neon Dystortion, CheerfulBubbles369, Goldenfur97, meijosui, HextheDaydreamer, and SpeikobraRote for reviewing a bunch of times, and thanks to,**** deadaleta, Pianist707, zeldawolf2000, **********zelda3469**********, mangageek26, LexPeters, Farli30519,** thank you all, too!********

**********And YOU 5SilverFingers... Thanks. I know you don't really like Ghirahim and you didn't want to read this, but you did. You're a great friend. :)**

**Now please, all go, and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Of course Shai knew who he was. Why wouldn't he? When he had turned into a demon, all of his human memories remained, so why would the reverse be any different? Taking the demon out of him did not change who he was. Human or not, he was Shai… and he was loyal to Master Ghirahim with all of his heart. However, he did not trust these Skyloftians and therefore remained 'ignorant' of his old life. The less they had to be suspicious of him for, the better.<p>

"I can't sleep…"

He grumbled to himself, crawling out of bed and tiptoeing past his parents' bed to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and took a deep breath, silently easing open. A bitter thought flitted through his mind as he stepped onto the front porch.

_It would have been so easy to teleport… _

With a soft wind blowing through his hair, he made his way towards the waterfall, shoving his hands into his pockets. He jumped from the edge of Skyloft and threw his grappling hook up to the vines, swinging up onto the platform. He repeated the process until he was standing above the large vat of water. Blue eyes gently closed as he turned away from Skyloft, feeling the cool rush smooth over his ankles and feet.

_Master, I know you can't hear me. But... I wish you were here. I wish you would hold me like you once did to put me back to sleep when I couldn't on my own. I wish I could see your face, if just for one moment._

Slowly, he rocked backwards on his feet, letting the water's pull carry him over the edge. Closing his eyes and spreading his arms, he fell, his heavy sigh lost in the wind.

"_Master, Master! Catch me!"_

_Ghirahim whirled around, jaw hanging open. "Don't jump from there! You could hurt yourself!"_

_Shai ignored him and leapt from the edge, laughing with glee. "Whee! Master, catch me!"_

_Ghirahim dove forwards and did just that, scooping the boy into his arms and holding him close. Shai giggled, clapping his hands._

"_That was fun!"_

"_Shaika! Never do that again! If I can't catch you, you will be hurt."_

_Shai stared up in confusion, and then started laughing._

"_Young man, I am serious!"_

_Shai frowned. "I thought you were joking…"_

_Ghirahim shook his head. "Why would I be joking?"_

_Shai laughed again at his Master's stupidity and buried his face in the elder's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck._

"_Because, Master. You'll _always _catch me."_

Shai bit his lip, the tears on his cheeks blending with the water as he was submerged beneath the surface. The cold pierced into his core, sending shivers down his body as he floated in the water, completely motionless.

Slowly, however, his oxygen began to recede, and he was forced to swim to the surface for air. Once he was up, there was no point in going back down, so he pulled himself onto one of the dirt platforms, flopping onto his backside and staring up at the sky through blurred vision. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_One day, Master. One day you'll be free from that blade. You and I will return to Axialis, and I will never, _ever _leave your side. That, I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: BAHAHAHA You didn't ACTUALLY think I'd take away Shai's memory did you? No, I have big plans for this boy. BIG PLANS. Ghirahim is not dead, he is just in the sword, and the sequel is coming on fast! I hope you all like the ending, and I will get to my others stories ASAP.<strong>

**REVIEW PLZ!  
><strong>


	14. Author's Note

**A\N: IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.  
><strong>

**The story you have just finished reading is Rainbows. It is the first of a trilogy. This story is standalone, but the others are helpful in order to understand what you've just read.**

**The First - Rainbows**  
><strong>You Are Here!<strong>

**The Second– Fabulous**  
><strong>Ghirahim is still alive, and he escapes Link's blade one unsuspecting night. Link is determined to see to it he doesn't revive Demise. Shai's loyalty remains as strong as ever, and he will not allow Link to see his plan through, but does Ghirahim even want to fight? Could be read as standalone, some flashbacks and references will be confusing.<strong>

**The Third - Giggles  
>SPOILERS! Link and Ghirahim, now close friends, are living life for the most part in peace. That is, until an old enemy turns the Senate of Demons on Ghirahim, and force him to run along with Link. Shai &amp; Co. are under new and unwanted management, and Link and Ghirahim are searching the wastelands for some help from an old friend of Ghirahim's. Of course, things are much easier said than done.<br>**

****Side Stories –Busy Boy, Broken Pieces, Odd Man Out, Table For Two, and Cursed Butterflies.  
><strong>**

**Thank you all so much for following these stories, and I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I did writing them. As always, I love reviews and whatever ideas you have to offer. Thank you all SO much! A writer is nothing without fans, and you have all been amazing. *hugs everyone* No. You've been FABULOUS.**


End file.
